The Last Hope
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: After their break up Candy and Terry go their separate ways... Life was tough on Terry who lost it completely... Until he meets a little girl who gives him hope...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Last Hope**_

 _ **Chapter 1  
"Before we say goodbye…"**_

The plane trip was too long. Candice White Andrew was coming back from a trip to Japan. She needed a change of ideas after her breakup with the man she loved, Terrence Grandchester, a rising star in Hollywood. When they broke up, he was the star of Shakespeare famous play "Romeo and Juliet". Candy was so in love with him and he loved her like crazy too. They had met on a boat taking them both to England. They found themselves in the same boarding school for their biggest pleasure. They had gotten close and they had spent the most wonderful summer in Scotland. But back to school for the new year, didn't start up great… Eliza Reagan, Candy's cousin, who was also in love with Terry, had tried everything to get them into trouble, and she had succeeded. The result was: Terrence had left school and Candy too. She had followed him at the airport and she had missed him. So she took the first plane for Chicago. And despite Uncle William's disappointment, who was invisible, by the way, she was able to finish her school year and get into med school. Terrence had found a job in a theatre in Broadway and his troupe came to Chicago for a play and that's how they were able to see each other again… Candy was on call and she switch with another colleague at the last minute and she got there just in time and she watched the play from the third balcony… Terrence at looked in her direction, like he knew unconsciously that she was there… they had started writing each other and calling each other every day. They were making plans for the future… Candy was supposed to transfer herself to a hospital in New York. But the accident, at the theatre when Susanna Marlowe saved his life had changed everything… They had broke up and he had to marry Susanna Marlowe…

So Candy was coming back from a trip to Japan. The plane stopped at New Delhi where other passengers got in. The Indian capital, where the time change had 30 minutes more; New Delhi time was GMT+ 5 hours and a half. Candy found that fascinating. Another passenger came in last. The place next to Candy was empty and a passenger sat there. Candy was looking out the window and didn't pay much attention. Her neighbour finished settling up and Candy felt all funny… he was wearing a hat and sun glasses… She would've know him anywhere…

\- Terry?! She asked stunned

Terrence Grandchester was going back to America after shooting a movie in India. The private Jet he had rented had a mechanical problem and he didn't want to wait, he had to get back to America in time for Thanksgiving. So he took a commercial flight, in first class of course and he was wearing sunglasses and a hat, a disguise to hide his celebrity…hearing a voice calling him by his short name, hearing her "voice" calling him, like in a dream, he couldn't believe it. He turned around to look at her… he took off his glasses and his hat.

\- Freckles?!

\- How are you?

\- As you can see, I'm all tanned…what about you? Where are you coming from?

\- From Japan…

\- Oh…

\- I wanted a little change of scenery… and I meet you…

\- Maybe destiny is trying to tell us something…

\- Really? What?

\- I don't know… but I'm glad you're sitting next to me, he said smiling

Candy looked at him and she smiled too… It had been so long since she had seen him…  
The plane took off and they started talking. They talked about the past, and about the present too…

\- So Dr. Freckles, where do you intend to work?

\- To tell you the truth I'm with doctor without boarders… I go where they send me, but Japan, was a little vacation and I have to go back to Chicago for Thanksgiving… How is your fiancée?

\- I really don't want to talk about her… let's not waste the little time we have together with unwanted subject of conversation… tell me about your patients…

Candy looked at him. He was right. Whey talk about difficult subjects? She told him about her patients, about the strangest cases, they talked about everything and nothing, avoiding talking about the principal subject of their break up: Susanna Marlowe.

\- Terry, you're getting married…

\- I'm going to do what's expected of me… that's all, the honourable thing… but I'm convinced that there's a reason for our meeting on this plane, totally by chance…

\- It's a coincidence…

\- Really? I don't believe in coincidences, everything happens for a reason… Look at our meeting, my mother rejected me so I took the boat to meet the love of my life …

\- Terry…

\- I love you Candy, I love you so much that my heart bleeds… I'm going crazy without you…That's why I'm taking roles taking me on the other side of the world, so I won't think about the present, I'm working day and night…

\- And I took a job taking me on the other side of the world too, to try to forget you… but things are what they are…

\- I know my love, he said, softly touching her cheek…

The plane was now flying over Romania where they were supposed to stop in a city called Timisoara for an hour. But the weather was very bad, there was a snow storm. The plane landed with difficulty… Candy and terry continued talking. An hour later, the pilot's voice was heard…

\- Ladies and gentlemen, this is your commander speaking. I'm sorry to tell you that the plane will not be able to take off as planned. We will have to spend the night here and leave tomorrow morning, when the weather clears up…

There were some whispers and mumbling of protest, but the passengers really had no choice.  
Terry looked at her smiling.

\- I told you there was a reason…

\- A reason? A snow storm in a country where we don't speak the language?

\- That's not important, as long as we spend time together… before we say goodbye…

\- Like in that French son by Nana Mouskouri?

\- _**" Faisons l'amour, avant de nous dire adieu… "**_ (Let's make love before we say goodbye…)

\- Shut up Terry! Said Candy laughing

\- Jeane Manson sang that, by the way…

\- Really? I wonder why I thought it was Nana Mouskouri…

\- Candy… don't change the conversation… Nana Mouskouri sang: _**Only love can make a memory…  
**_  
\- _**Only love can make a moment last…**_

\- Love is not what's missing between us… it would be stupid to let this unique opportunity pass us by… It will never going to come again… because you and I are going to respect our arrangement… but for the moment, they are giving us a piece of sugar, let's take advantage…

\- All right! Oh my God! What am I saying!? You know that I can't resist you when you sing love songs to me…

\- _**" Faisons l'amour, avant de nous dire adieu… "**_ (Let's make love before we say goodbye…)

Candy looked at him smiling. They were avoiding touching each other in public, Terry was a celebrity, he wasn't going to put Candy in a compromising position.

They got out of the plane half an hour later to go to different hotels, where the passengers aere going to be sent for the night. Candy and Terry found themselves in the same room of course. It wasn't a 5 star hotel, it was clean. They ordered room service because they wanted to be alone. Terry turned around and looked at Candy who was taking her shoes off.

\- My feet are hurting! I wonder what I was thinking putting on those horrible shoes! I should've put my baskets on! They are much more comfortable!

Terry didn't reply, he approached her and took her in his arms and started kissing her like there was no tomorrow… Candy had been waiting for that, since they had met on the plane, she kissed him back, passionately, they made love on the bed, on top of the covers… Then they went to take a shower together and they continued having fun under the shower… When they got out of the bathroom they found that room service was there and getting cold. They ate and then they went back to bed to make love all night long. They didn't sleep at all. Candy was used to night shifts so she had no problem and with the jetlag… Terry was used to shooting movies in the middle of the night was also fine… They kissed a lot too, since they couldn't do it in public…

\- Don't leave me…, said Terry

\- Terry you know you have to do your duty…

\- I know, but being with you is the most beautiful thing… _**… Ne me quitte pas…**_ (Don't leave me…)

And he started singing…

 _ **Ne me quitte pas  
(Don't leave me)  
Il faut oublier  
(We have to forget)  
Tout peut s'oublier  
(Everything can be forgotten)  
Qui s'enfuit déjà  
(We're already running away)  
Oublier le temps  
(Forget the time)  
Des malentendus  
(Misunderstandings)  
Et le temps perdu  
(And Lost time)  
A savoir comment  
(To know how)  
Oublier ces heures  
(To forget those hours)  
Qui tuaient parfois  
(That sometimes killed)  
A coups de pourquoi  
(With blows of why)  
Le cœur du Bonheur  
(The heart of happiness)  
Ne me quitte pas  
(Don't leave me)  
Ne me quitte pas  
(Don't leave me)  
Ne me quitte pas  
(Don't leave me)  
Ne me quitte pas  
(Don't leave me)**_

 _ **Moi je t'offrirai**_  
 _ **(I will offer you)**_  
 _ **Des perles de pluie**_  
 _ **(Pearls of rain)**_  
 _ **Venues de pays**_  
 _ **(Coming from countries)**_  
 _ **Où il ne pleut pas**_  
 _ **(Where it doesn't rain)**_  
 _ **Je creuserai la terre**_  
 _ **(I will dig the ground)**_  
 _ **Jusqu'après ma mort**_  
 _ **(Until after my death)**_  
 _ **Pour couvrir ton corps**_  
 _ **(To cover your body)**_  
 _ **D'or et de lumière**_  
 _ **(With gold and light)**_  
 _ **Je ferai un domaine**_  
 _ **( I will build a palace)**_  
 _ **Où l'amour sera roi**_  
 _ **(Where love will be king)**_  
 _ **Où l'amour sera loi**_  
 _ **(Where love will be lae)**_  
 _ **Où tu seras reine**_  
 _ **(Where you'll be queen)**_  
 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_  
 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_  
 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_  
 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_

 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_  
 _ **Je t'inventerai**_  
 _ **(I will invent for you)**_  
 _ **Des mots insensés**_  
 _ **(Senseless words)**_  
 _ **Que tu comprendras**_  
 _ **(That you'll undersand)**_  
 _ **Je te parlerai**_  
 _ **( I will talk to you)**_  
 _ **De ces amants-là**_  
 _ **(About those lovers)**_  
 _ **Qui ont vu deux fois**_  
 _ **(Who saw twice)**_  
 _ **Leurs cœurs s'embraser**_  
 _ **(Their hearts embrace)**_  
 _ **Je te raconterai**_  
 _ **( I will tell you)**_  
 _ **L'histoire de ce roi**_  
 _ **(The story of this king)**_  
 _ **Mort de n'avoir pas**_  
 _ **(Dead for because he was unable)**_  
 _ **Pu te rencontrer**_  
 _ **(To meet you)**_  
 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_  
 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_  
 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_  
 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_

 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_

 _ **On a vu souvent**_  
 _ **(We've seen often)**_  
 _ **Rejaillir le feu**_  
 _ **(Reignite the fire)**_  
 _ **De l'ancien volcan**_  
 _ **(Of the old volcano)**_  
 _ **Qu'on croyait trop vieux**_  
 _ **(Which we thought was too old)**_  
 _ **Il est paraît-il**_  
 _ **(It seems)**_  
 _ **Des terres brûlées**_  
 _ **(Burnt ground)**_  
 _ **Donnant plus de blé**_  
 _ **(Giving more wheat)**_  
 _ **Qu'un meilleur avril**_  
 _ **(A better April)**_  
 _ **Et quand vient le soir**_  
 _ **(And when evening came)**_  
 _ **Pour qu'un ciel flamboie**_  
 _ **(For a sky to embrace)**_  
 _ **Le rouge et le noir**_  
 _ **( Red and black)**_  
 _ **Ne s'épousent-ils pas**_

 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_  
 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_  
 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_  
 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_

 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_

 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_

 _ **Je n'vais plus pleurer**_  
 _ **(I won't cry anymore)**_  
 _ **Je n'vais plus parler**_  
 _ **( I won't talk anymore)**_  
 _ **Je me cacherai là**_  
 _ **( I will hide there)**_  
 _ **A te regarder**_  
 _ **(To look at you)**_  
 _ **Danser et sourire**_  
 _ **(Dance and smile)**_  
 _ **Et à t'écouter**_  
 _ **(And listen to you)**_  
 _ **Chanter et puis rire**_  
 _ **(Sing and laugh)**_  
 _ **Laisse-moi devenir**_  
 _ **(Let me become)**_  
 _ **L'ombre de ton ombre**_  
 _ **(The shadow of your shadow)**_  
 _ **L'ombre de ta main**_  
 _ **(The shadow of your hand)**_  
 _ **L'ombre de ton chien**_  
 _ **(The shadow of your dog)**_  
 _ **Mais**_  
 _ **(But)**_  
 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_  
 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_  
 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_  
 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_

 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_  
 _ **(Don't leave me)**_

\- Oh Terry, I don't want to leave you either…

\- I know, things are what they are…

\- You're very romantic, singing songs to me like that… what a difference from that snotty nosed kid from the boat…

\- I was a real bastard, wasn't I? Seeing you again at school was a dream come true for me… because I couldn't stop thinking about you…

\- You had a weird way to show it…

\- I thought I had my whole life in front of me to show you my love… I thought we'll have the time to grow up and love each other freely…

\- I don't regret being with you … after Anthony… I was afraid something might happen to you, that you'd die like Anthony… I heard when your boyfriend dies on you, you're going to spend the rest of your life burying the men you love…

\- Candy…

\- Susanna saved you from a certain death Terry… I'm forever grateful to her for that

\- Oh Candy!  
He took he in his arms to kiss her fierily…  
When they took the plane back, they were talking and smiling. They didn't want to be sad. They had an interlude and they had taken advantage of it to the maximum… But during the night on the plane, that was taking them back to America…

\- I want to kiss you Freckles…

\- People are sleeping

\- If I wasn't officially engaged… I can't risk it…

\- All right, we can go to the washroom…

\- I'll follow you in two minutes…

So they found themselves in the plane's washroom in First Class, kissing for a long while…  
When the plane got to New York, Candy was crying.

\- Goodbye my love…, she said

\- Goodbye my heart…, he said

\- It still hurts …

\- I know…

\- I'm happy to have met you… I love you Terry

\- I love you Candy

Terrence had to call upon all the forces of the universe, to get out of that plane an leave Candy behind. He went on to do his duty.

 _ **Faisons l'amour avant de nous dire adieu**_  
 _ **Avant de nous dire adieu**_  
 _ **(Let's make love before we say goodbye)**_  
 _ **Faisons l'amour puisque c'est fini nous deux**_  
 _ **Puisque c'est fini nous deux**_  
 _ **(Let's make love since it's over between us)**_  
 _ **Faisons l'amour comme si c'était la première fois**_  
 _ **Encore une fois toi et moi puisque l'amour s'en va**_  
 _ **(Let's make love like it was the firls time, one more**_  
 _ **time you and I, since love is leaving)**_

 _ **Faisons l'amour avant de nous dire adieu**_  
 _ **Avant de nous dire adieu**_  
 _ **(Let's make love before we say goodbye)**_  
 _ **Faisons l'amour puisque c'est fini nous deux**_  
 _ **Puisque c'est fini nous deux**_  
 _ **(Let's make love since it's over between us)**_  
 _ **Faisons l'amour comme si c'était la première fois**_  
 _ **Encore une fois toi et moi puisque l'amour s'en va**_  
 _ **(Let's make love like it was the firls time, one more**_  
 _ **time you and I, since love is leaving)**_

 _ **Je peux tout te pardoner**_  
 _ **I can forgive you anything**_  
 _ **Et faire semblant d'oublier**_  
 _ **And pretend to forget**_  
 _ **Je veux bien fermer les yeux**_  
 _ **(I can close my eyes)**_  
 _ **Et faire tout ce que tu veux**_  
 _ **(And do what you want)**_  
 _ **Je veux bien te partager**_  
 _ **( I can share you)**_

 _ **Et ne veux te supplier**_  
 _ **(I don't want to beg you)**_  
 _ **Mais reste encore**_  
 _ **(But I'm staying a little more)**_  
 _ **Je me ferai si petite**_  
 _ **(I will make myself little)**_  
 _ **Que tu ne me verras pas**_  
 _ **(You won't see me)**_  
 _ **Et je me ferai si tender**_  
 _ **(I will be so loving)**_  
 _ **Que demain tu m'aimeras**_  
 _ **( That you will love me tomorrow)**_  
 _ **Je serai toute d'amour**_  
 _ **(I will be all love)**_  
 _ **Et je serai toute à toi**_  
 _ **(But I will all yours)**_  
 _ **Mais reste encore**_  
 _ **(But stay some more)**_

 _ **Faisons l'amour avant de nous dire adieu**_  
 _ **Avant de nous dire adieu**_  
 _ **(Let's make love before we say goodbye)**_  
 _ **Faisons l'amour puisque c'est fini nous deux**_  
 _ **Puisque c'est fini nous deux**_  
 _ **(Let's make love since it's over between us)**_  
 _ **Faisons l'amour comme si c'était la première fois**_  
 _ **Encore une fois toi et moi puisque l'amour s'en va**_  
 _ **(Let's make love like it was the first time, one more**_  
 _ **time you and I, since love is leaving)**_

 _ **Adieu**_  
 _ **(Goodbye)**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terrence Grandchester had done his duty, he did what was expected of him. He was a gentleman and he proved it. Marry a woman he didn't love only for duty, like his father. Like they say, like father, like son… He had sworn he wouldn't do what his father did, but circumstances had decided differently…

Being a gentleman and do his duty, the honourable thing, had a very bitter taste at the end of the day…

In that bitterness, there was a least a little taste of sugar in the person of his daughter, little Nelly. She was the only ray of sunshine in this entire fiasco and Terrence had put all his love on her, the love he couldn't give her mother, all his hope. She encouraged him to live and he found life was still beautiful even if he wasn't with Candy. His career was doing fine, he even won an Oscar, which he dedicated to his daughter, all the awards he won, he dedicated them to his daughter, she was the apple of his eyes, but a few years later, he was struck by bad luck once again… Little Nelly, got sick, a rare disease, a very rare form of leukemia with no hope of remission and little Nelly died in her father's arms one night at the hospital… Terry died with his daughter… His relationship with his wife was nonexistent and it completely disappeared. He let go of himself and refused all the work that was offered to him. His wife tried to get him some help, but he didn't want to hear it. He was wondering in parks like a homeless guy and wouldn't go back to his place. His mother tried to get him some help too, but her son was a stubborn man. She decided to take care of his business, because he at least gave her power of attorney. So she let him be. He had to get out of that state on his own, she was hoping he would wake up one day and take his life back.  
Terrence Grandchester, the former raising star of Broadway, Hollywood's golden boy was now a wanderer, with a beard, dirty walking in Central Park with other homeless people. Life wasn't nice to him…So he decided to abandon everything…  
Susanna Marlowe, very ashamed by her husband's situation, had asked Terry for a divorce when he rarely came home, so he signed the papers. He would curse Susanna for entering in his life, she had ruined everything… He was punished for doing the honourable thing… They had taken his little angel from him to punish him and ruin his life… That's what he had in his mind and nothing and nobody was able to help him…

Susanna was saying that Terrence and her mutually agreed to separate after the death of their daughter, citing Hollywood's eternal culprit, irreconcilable differences…Terry had refused to share his grief with her, he had pushed her away brutally, yet she was as devastated as he was, she was her daughter too. She understood that day that it was over between them. What kept Terry near her was their daughter because he wanted a family for his little girl, with a mummy and daddy and he would act around her, after all, they were both very talented actors. Little Nelly didn't suspect anything. She died happy to have had a mummy and a daddy with her in the room…

Life was sometimes just one big stage scene where we are all actors… He had had the lead role for a while, but now, he was just a simple walk on actor, nobody knew his name because he wasn't even on the casting list…


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Last Hope**_

 _ **Chapter 2  
"The windy city"**_

Candy was working for doctors without borders for months now. She loved working for those who needed help. In third world countries, there was never too much humanitarian help. Albert had finally found her trace in July after her departure. She was in Laos, in a clinic, helping the poorest patients. Some needed very expensive surgeries and Candy was paying for it with her money.

Albert arrived at the hospital and he saw her. She had her back turned and her hair were tied in a pony tail with a rubber band. The sun had made her hair lighter. She was talking to children. A nurse went to tell her that someone was looking for her. Albert had approached her and he was smiling. Candy turned around smiling too. Her eyes got wide opened, she was surprised.

\- Albert! She said jumping to his neck! Oh Albert! I've missed you so much!

Albert looked at her surprised and he hugged anyways in arms against him.

\- Candy…

\- How is everybody? The great aunt? How's her rheumatism?

\- Candy…

\- Oh Albert… wait…

She let go of him and put her arm on her back, showing her prominent belly… She was breathing…

\- Candy… you're…

\- Pregnant, yes I know that,… she said continuing breathing hard.

\- But …you're breathing… are you having contractions, by any chance?

\- How did you guess?

\- And you're still working? Candy, you're really not reasonable!

\- I work in a hospital Albert, I won't have to go far when the time comes…

\- You're going to please my by going to lie down on a hospital bed, right at this moment!

\- Yes daddy, said Candy smiling, let's go, I'm going to lie down, before Terry comes…

\- Terry? Oh…

\- You get why I couldn't stay right? Especially after he got married…

\- You could've told me instead of disappearing like that…

\- I miss you all, believe me, but seeing Terry married was beyond my strength…

\- If I calculate correctly, you bubbly joy at Thanksgiving is what produce…

\- Terry…

They arrived in the maternity ward where a single room was waiting for Candy. She went to change and went to lie on the bed.

\- You came to get me, said Candy

\- Yes…

\- I'm not coming back Albert, they need me here…

\- We also need you…

\- Not like the people here… there is so much misery Albert, we have to help them…

\- You're spending money, that's how I finally found your trace…

\- I pay for surgeries for the less fortunate, I save their lives.

\- I'm not reproaching you my darling… I want to help you… Your goodness makes me think about my sister, Rosemary, Anthony's mother…s he had created a foundation to help the poor in America… wen can open a branch to help those who are in third world countries. You could take care of it and decide which case is urgent or not…

\- Oh Albert… it would be wonderful…

She stopped to breathe a little. She was in pain. The doctor came in…

\- Candy! Finally! I thought you were going to give birth standing up!

\- Oh Michael, stop joking! Terry is coming very soon…

\- He's in a hurry to come to this world… it's only been eight months…

\- He's in a hurry to run in the streets…, said Candy

She looked at Albert and she said:

\- Michael, let me introduce you to Albert, my father…

\- Pleased to meet you, said Albert

\- I'm happy to meet the famous William Albert Andrew, said Michael shaking his hand.

\- Albert is going to open an foundation to help the less fortunate with the necessary surgeries…

\- You have no idea how much that's going to help people, said Michael moved, thank you so much…

\- You're welcome. I want to help to get all those people better too…

\- Thank you Albert, said Candy

Albert stayed with Candy and he was with Candy when she gave birth to Terry…

\- It's a girl! Said Michael smiling, and she's got some powerful lungs!

Candy was smiling in sweat. Albert cut the umbilical cord and a nurse cleaned up the baby and gave her to her mother.

\- Hello you! Said Candy smiling, hello Terri-Ann! Yes, that's your name… like your daddy and my best friend… Here's your grandpa…

\- Hello you! Said Albert smiling, welcome to the world!

Candy was so happy. She had her little girl, she was helping the less fortunate, everything was for the best in the best of worlds…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Years passed and Candy started having weird dreams. Terry needed her… She woke up in sweat. What was that all about? Terry was married to Susanna, he didn't need her at all… The poor families from third world countries, needed her, Terry was a big star, filthy rich… he didn't need her!

Terry-Ann was now eight years old and she was helping her mom in the kitchen. They were baking cookies together. There were a lot of little girls in Candy's kitchen, who were taking the cookies to sell them… they had eaten enough of them, but their first reflex was to sell the cookies to give the money to their parents. One of the little girls had an old magazine where she was cutting the pages to wrap the cookies for the customers. What was left was the end of an article on Terrence Grandchester and how his life had gone down in the dumps… Candy took the article and read it. She was breath taken. Terry had lost his little girl, Terri-Ann's sister and he had lost the will to live? Susanna had abandoned him? What about his mother? What the heck was going on?! Her heart exploded in her chest, her dream came back to her mind. Terry was calling her unconsciously… She had to go see him, she had to help him… It was time for her to get back to America… Albert was finally going to get what he wanted for years, his daughter and granddaughter back home.

Terri-Ann was playing with her friends and she was acting in a theatre they build singing… like her daddy, her daughter loved playing different roles and she loved singing. She had to go see Terry, she had to help him because he had lost all hope ever since his daughter, whom he adored, passed away…

 _"He would've love my Terri-Ann too, said Candy to herself._

So Candy made arrangements to go back to America. She left Michael in charge of the Rosemary Andrew's Foundation and she took her little girl to go back to America.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Have you seen the old man  
In the closed-down market  
Kicking up the paper,  
with his worn out shoes?  
In his eyes you see no pride  
And held loosely at his side  
Yesterday's paper telling yesterday's news**_

 _ **So how can you tell me you're lonely,**_  
 _ **And say for you that the sun don't shine?**_  
 _ **Let me take you by the hand and lead you through the streets of London**_  
 _ **I'll show you something to make you change your mind**_

 _ **Have you seen the old girl**_  
 _ **Who walks the streets of London**_  
 _ **Dirt in her hair and her clothes in rags?**_  
 _ **She's no time for talking,**_  
 _ **She just keeps right on walking**_  
 _ **Carrying her home in two carrier bags.**_

 _ **Chorus**_

 _ **In the all night cafe**_  
 _ **At a quarter past eleven,**_  
 _ **Same old man is sitting there on his own**_  
 _ **Looking at the world**_  
 _ **Over the rim of his tea-cup,**_  
 _ **Each tea last an hour**_  
 _ **Then he wanders home alone**_

 _ **Chorus**_

 _ **And have you seen the old man**_  
 _ **Outside the seaman's mission**_  
 _ **Memory fading with**_  
 _ **The medal ribbons that he wears.**_  
 _ **In our winter city,**_  
 _ **The rain cries a little pity**_  
 _ **For one more forgotten hero**_  
 _ **And a world that doesn't care**_

 _ **Chorus**_

Terrence Grandchester had made a paper on that song when he was in school, but honestly, he never would've thought he would one day be one of those homeless people the song was taking about… He now understood better than anybody, why some people ended up in the streets, most of them had no choice, but some of them wanted to be there, because it was a way for them to escape reality…

Terrence Grandchester was with homeless people in Central Park. He liked spending time with people who were not asking him for any explanations, people who like him, didn't care about the world. He only ate so that his belly wouldn't hurt because it was empty and alcohol hurt less when his belly was full. He thought about drugs, but even with his depressed mind he was thinking: he didn't want to throw his money out the window with drugs. He didn't care for the moment but in his mind he was thinking that he could left his money to a cancer foundation or something like that… His little Nelly would've probably survived if they had found a new treatment… It was decided, he was going to leave all of his money to cancer research… So no out of priced drugs from the streets. He could've ended his days, but the religious education he got, was forbidding him from doing it. He maybe wasn't going to church every Sunday, but he knew that committing suicide was a coward way out and he wasn't a coward… at least not to that point, because he was a coward to have abandon everything by refusing to accept the death of his little Nelly and move on…

There was a group of gipsies who spent their time playing fortune tellers to passers-by in exchange for a fee. There were children with them and a little boy fell on the floor crying. His mother was busy playing the fortune teller and wasn't paying immediate attention to her child. Terry walked to get the boy up and console him. When the mother was done, she ran to them.

\- Thank you so much sir…

\- Terry, call me Terry

\- Thank you Terry, she said, and for your kindness, I'm going to tell you your future for free…

\- I don't believe in those things…

\- You believe in destiny, don't you?

\- No, I don't believe in destiny, otherwise I wouldn't be here in a park wandering like a homeless man…

\- Destiny is us, Terry, it's up to us to make sure it's beautiful

\- Poppycock!

\- The windy city… you'll find your answer in the windy city…

\- What? What do you mean by that?

\- The windy city Terry… the windy city… good bye and thank you again!

The gipsy woman left with her son in tow. Terry was a little unsettled… The windy city? What was that? He didn't think about what the gipsy woman said, and he continued his day doing nothing… he was bored doing nothing! So he started picking up empty cans, he needed them to exchange them for money. He fell on a group of young girls talking…

\- You're going to Chicago? The windy city?

\- Yes, I found a place near the med school…

\- But Andrea, Chicago is so far away…

\- I have to get away from my family, if I want to become independent and this is the opportunity to do it officially, my parents can't say no, because I'm pursuing my studies…

\- I'm going to miss you…

\- I'm going to miss you too Anna…

Terry's heart jumped in his chest. "The windy city" was Chicago? Of course! What an idiot he was! Living in the streets made him stupid too! Chicago? Candy's city? His destiny was in Candy's city? But where has Candy been during all this time? Yes, he was married, but she could've sent him a condolence card, or something to express her sympathy. He had looked among the mail, but there was nothing coming from Candy. How could she be so cruel and abandon him when she needed her the most? His little Nelly was gone, she too had abandoned him for ever, like his mum, like Candy… Women he loved kept abandoning them… But his destiny was in Chicago? What were the two girls names? Andrea and Anna? Coincidence? Or was it a sign? A sign of what? Candice White Andrew and Annie Brighton? Chicago? No, it didn't mean anything… But he had nothing better to do with his days anyway… Chicago…

He heard the two girls say:

\- You'll come to see me and we're going to sing that song from Frederic Francois in French… remember? We learned it in school…

\- I remember…

And they started singing:

 _ **Chicago Chicago Chicago  
Quand je vais revoir mon vieux grand-père à Chicago  
When I go see my old grandpa in Chicago  
Il sort ses histoires son révolver son borsalino  
He tells me tales about his guy and borsalino  
Et deux verres sur une table et mi-vrai mi-fable  
And with two glasses on the table half-true, half-tale  
Il me raconte la prohibition  
He would tell me about the prohibition**_

 _ **[Refrain] :**_  
 _ **Alors moi je me vois près de lui à Chicago**_  
 _ **So I see myself near him in Chicago**_  
 _ **Jouant toute la nuit au casino**_  
 _ **Playing all night in a casino**_  
 _ **Alors moi je me vois près de lui à Chicago**_  
 _ **So I see myself by his side in Chicao**_  
 _ **Tout le monde m'appelle Franky Borsalino**_  
 _ **Everybody called me Franky Borsalino**_  
 _ **Chicago Chicago Chicago**_

 _ **Dans un vieux sous-sol près du palais il se cachait**_  
 _ **In an old basement near the palace where he hid**_  
 _ **Fabriquait l'alcool qu'il revendait au juge de paix**_  
 _ **Makin alcohol he would sell to the judge of peace**_

 _ **Un peu hors la loi**_  
 _ **A little outlaw**_  
 _ **un rien de maffia**_  
 _ **A slight of mafia**_  
 _ **Voilà pourquoi il est toujours là**_  
 _ **That's why he's still there**_

 _ **[Refrain]**_

 _ **En mille neuf cent vingt quand il a quitté le pays**_  
 _ **In 1920 wen he left the country**_  
 _ **C'est tellement le vin qu'il fabriquait était trahi**_  
 _ **It's only the wine he made that betrayed him**_  
 _ **A peine débarqué sans avoir parler**_  
 _ **Barely offboard without talking**_  
 _ **C'est de whisky qu'il s'est occupé**_  
 _ **He took care of whisky**_

 _ **[Refrain]**_

 _ **Chicago Chicago Chicago**_

\- I'm going to buy Borsalinos and I'll wait for your visit !

\- All right, I can't wait!

All right, if Terry was refusing to listen to that gipsy woman, that son was screaming loud and clear for him to go to Chicago to search for his destiny. In the end, the cans he picked up were going to serve him after all. It was either that or go back to his place to get some money, and he really didn't feel like talking to his assistant and his mother or see anything that would remind him of his little Nelly. He continued picking up empty cans and bottles too because he needed money to get to Chicago, the windy city…

The scene had just changed for our young protagonist, it was now time to go to the windy city where his destiny was waiting for him, but did he make the right decision? The windy city will tell us when the time comes…


	3. Chapter 3

_**The last Hope**_

 _ **Chapter 3  
"A real nightingale!"**_

Terry-Anne Andrew had blond hair like her mother but very curly and she had blue-green eyes like her father; she had Terry's glaze… She was a very happy little girl who didn't like seeing people sad. She would do anything to make people smile. Ever since she arrived at the manor in Chicago, there was joy in the manor, thanks to her. Even the great aunt Elroy had fallen for the little girl who was the joy of life, Sarah and her daughter Eliza tried talking to the great aunt:

\- But aunt Elroy, said Sarah, she brought shame to our family by having an illegitimate child.

\- That child is an angel, said the great aunt, leave her alone or you'll have to answer to me…

\- But great aunt, said Eliza, she has no manners, having a child without a father…

\- She hasn't done anything you haven't done Eliza, the only difference is that you have abortion, instead of letting your little angels come into the world.

Eliza opened her mouth, blushed and shut up, confused. Terri-Anne arrived and saw that Eliza was sulking.

\- Hello aunty Eliza! Are you all right? You look sad, you want me to sing for you?

Eliza looked at the little one in the eyes, she had Terry's eyes. She should've hated the child, but she had Terry's eyes… She smiled at her.

\- I'd like you to sing for me, what songs do you know?

\- You are my sunshine, said Terri-Anne

And she started singing:

 _ **The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.**_

 _ **You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_  
 _ **You make me happy when skies are gray**_  
 _ **You'll never know dear, how much I love you**_  
 _ **Please don't take my sunshine away**_

 _ **I'll always love you and make you happy,**_  
 _ **If you will only say the same.**_  
 _ **But if you leave me and love another,**_  
 _ **You'll regret it all some day:**_

 _ **You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_  
 _ **You make me happy when skies are gray**_  
 _ **You'll never know dear, how much I love you**_  
 _ **Please don't take my sunshine away**_

 _ **You told me once, dear, you really loved me**_  
 _ **And no one else could come between.**_  
 _ **But not you've left me and love another;**_  
 _ **You have shattered all of my dreams:**_

 _ **You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_  
 _ **You make me happy when skies are gray**_  
 _ **You'll never know dear, how much I love you**_  
 _ **Please don't take my sunshine away**_

 _ **In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me**_  
 _ **When I awake my poor heart pains.**_  
 _ **So when you come back and make me happy**_  
 _ **I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.**_

 _ **You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_  
 _ **You make me happy when skies are gray**_  
 _ **You'll never know dear, how much I love you**_  
 _ **Please don't take my sunshine away**_

Eliza and the great-aunt applauded when Terri-Anne finished her son. Terri-Anne was indeed a ray of sunshine. Ever since she arrived, the manor was different, the staff was happier. The staff liked it when Archie and Alistair came to visit with their families, because they would come with their children and there was some action in the manor which was usually so cold. Terri-Anne was a real ray of sunshine.

A manservant arrived.

\- Dinner is served…

\- Great! I'm starving! Said Terri-Anne, come on great-aunt, you're going to sit next to me!

\- All right, said the great-aunt smiling.

She took the little girl's hand and they walked together to the big dinning room table where the others were waiting for them. Candy saw her daughter with the great aunt and she was surprised to see how the old hag had melted in front of her little one. Even Eliza liked her! They all sat around the table.

\- You want to say grace Terry-Anne? Asked Albert

\- Yes, grandpa, she said smiling

She put her hands together and did the prayer sign and she said:

\- _**Lord Jesus, bless our food. Bless those who have cooked it and give bread to those who don't have any. Amen, amen!  
**_  
Everybody was smiling and the atmosphere at the dinner table was serene.

After dinner, Candy when to Albert's office to have tea.

\- Albert, were you able to find Terry?

\- No, unfortunately… I called his mother, but she didn't know where he was either… she hadn't heard from him in years…

\- Years? Oh my God!

\- Losing his daughter literally drove him crazy… he's lost all hope…

\- I can't believe Susanna abandoned him! She used to say how much she loved him so much!

\- Terry rejected him after the death of their daughter… she was the glue that kept them together… without her, their marriage fell apart, literally…

\- I have to find him Albert, I have to give him hope and I hope Terri-Anne could give him the will to live again…

\- Your little signer? I'm sure of it! Look how she seduced the great-aunt! You remember how hostile she was towards you… she melted in front of our little singer… a real nightingale!

\- She loves to sing, yes… it's incredible!

 _"_ _Terry couldn't stop singing the night we conceived her… it doesn't mean anything, come on! But nevertheless… I've got a little singer!" Said Candy to herself._

\- You have a dreamy look all of a sudden, said Albert.

\- Oh… I was thinking about the day when… Terry and I conceived Terri-Anne… he couldn't stop singing…

\- Well what do you know!? Said Albert smiling and you gave birth to a little singer! Could that be a coincidence?

\- I've seen too many things in this world to believe in coincidences, everything happens for a reason… I'm sure that my meeting with Terry that day was a purpose… my little singer is going to save her father from sinking… know Terry, he's not going to kill himself, that's against his religion, but what he could do is let himself go and do nothing if he finds himself in a dramatic situation. I pray for him every night ever since our separation, for God to protect him…

\- Do we even know if he's still alive?

\- He's alive, I know he is… I have to find him…

\- All right, I'm going to put my men on it…

\- Thank you Albert

The search for Terry started in New York, but they couldn't find him. New York was a very big city with about 11 millions people living there…

Candy was discouraged. Where could Terry be? He was alive, she was sure of it. She had to find him. She had learned a lot of things travelling the whole world, she had learned that the mind was a powerful tool; you just had to learn how to use it. She was in her bedroom in bed and her little girl joined her.

\- Can I sleep in your bed?

\- Of course nightingale, said Candy with love, come and sleep in mommy's bed…

Terri-Anne climbed on her mommy's bed. Candy took her in her arms.

\- You have a song for me tonight? Asked Candy.

\- Always mommy… «When you wish upon a star…"

 _ **She had a beautiful voice, so soft…  
When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you**_

 _ **If your heart is in your dream**_  
 _ **No request is too extreme**_  
 _ **When you wish upon a star**_  
 _ **As dreamers do**_

 _ **Fate is kind**_  
 _ **She brings to those who love**_  
 _ **The sweet fulfillment of**_  
 _ **Their secret longing**_

 _ **Like a bolt out of the blue**_  
 _ **Fate steps in and sees you through**_  
 _ **When you wish upon a star**_  
 _ **Your dreams come true**_

\- You know mommy, I wanted to come to America so I wished it very strongly…

\- And it worked?

\- Well we're America, aren't we?

\- As a matter of fact, yes darling…

\- Djenisha's grandmother said that if we want something, all we had to do is wish for it very strongly and it will happen…

\- And Djenisha's grandmother is very wise and she's right…

\- Let's both make a wish and it's going to come true, ok mom?

\- Ok sweetie…

They closed their eyes and both made a wish. Then they said their prayers and of course the little nightingale sang:

\- Our father, who art in heaven…

And Candy sang with her. Then they closed their eyes falling asleep, continuing wishing in their heart.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

One fine morning, Candy was walking in the park, by a lake and she was looking at ducks on the water. She remembered her walks with Albert, after her break up with Terry. He would bring a basket with sandwiches and drinks, salad. They would sat on the grass on a blanket they had brought with them. She would throw crumbs at the ducks on the water… She was happy and it made her think less about Terry. She closed her eyes and sat on a bench.

 _"_ _Oh Terry, where could you be?" She asked herself._

She felt someone sitting by her side. A wanderer, but she felt all funny. She looked at the man with a beard and long hair, crazed eyes.

\- Terry? She said surprised

\- I knew you'd recognized me anywhere…

\- Oh Terry, she said smiling, I've been looking for you for weeks!

\- Well you've found me… what do you want from me?

Candy was a little shocked by Terry's coldness. He was probably still bitter by what had happened to him. What a difference with the romantic singer from the last time she saw him!

\- Terry, you can't continue like that…

\- Oh , our dear St. Candy came to save me from myself, once again!

\- Terry…

\- If you had stayed with me, I wouldn't be suffering like I'm suffering right now!

\- Terry, you had a duty…

\- Well my duty abandoned me! And I lost my little girl too! Is that the happiness you were wishing for me…?

\- Terry.,..

\- Leave-me alone Candy! Get away from me! I don't want to be saved this time around! Life is horrible and I don't want it anymore! You go to hell Candy! And don't look for me anymore!

Terry stood up and Candy was able to see the rags he was dressed in. she wanted to stand up and wanted to follow him, but, he was walking fast and he disappeared from her view. Candy was discouraged… She wasn't able to place a word, she was so shocked by Terry's coldness. She wasn't able to tell him that there was hope for him in the person of Terri-Anne, their daughter, But he was so bitter, she didn't want Terri-Anne to see him in that state. Finding Terry wasn't such a good idea after all… She was crying in silence. Her Terry, despite his cruelty, there was no way she was going to abandon him! He was in Chicago and she prayed he stays in Chicago. But she knew that Terry was in Chicago because of her… there was no coincidences in life, if Terry was in Chicago, it was for her and Terri-Anne, even if he didn't know it yet, his destiny was in Chicago from the start. The circumstances of life often came to kick you off track of the road of your life, you just have to not lose sight of the goad we set ourselves.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was angry to have seen Candy. She was still so beautiful, so fresh, like nothing had happened. She should've listened to him, she should've stayed with him. They would've found a solution together to the Susanna matter. The fake suicide attempt by Susanna was enough convince Candy that he had to stay with her and take care of her because she loved him so much… where was Susanna? Gone! She took advantage of his pain, the loss of their daughter to reboot her career and she was gone! She had signed the divorce papers… We had to say that he didn't do anything to console her or to let himself being console by her. If he was cold at the beginning of their marriage, he had made the effort, especially after his meeting with Candy… He couldn't blame her completely because he didn't have to stay with Susanna, maybe morally… it was the right thing to do. Susanna had saved his life, he married her and they had a little girl, they had a normal life of movie stars, headline news, successful movies, a carefree life until little Nelly got sick… then all the money and all the glory of the world wasn't important, only Nelly's life was and was dead. His little Nelly was dead, and life made no more sense to him… Candy, he was in Candy's city, "The windy city" was Chicago. His destiny was in Chicago with Candy? But he was so angry when he saw her… She didn't even sent him a condolences card for the loss of his daughter or even a simple phone call, an email, a text message… Something… She could've told him something earlier too… but he didn't really give her the time to say anything… he was angry against the world, he was angry with Candy! But he couldn't leave… Because was in Chicago!


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Last Hope**_

 _ **Chapter 4  
"A Real Ray of Sunshine"**_

When Terri-Anne woke up in the morning, the first thing she would do was to sing when she saw her mother. Candy had just got into her daughter's room…

\- _**Good Morning, good Morning. It's great to stay up late. Good Morning, good Morning to you !**_

Candy looked at her smiling.

\- Good morning m y darling! Did you have a good night?

\- Yes, I woke up singing, so I'm fine mommy!

\- I'm happy… come on, let me get you ready for the day…

Candy took her little girl in the bathroom to bathe her and the little one was singing:

 _ **It's bathtime!  
Hurry up now  
Get in the tub  
Get your shampoo  
Get your soap  
Get your rubber ducky and your toy boat  
Let's make this fun**_

 _ **Singin' in the bathtub**_  
 _ **Sitting all alone**_  
 _ **Tearing out a tonsil**_  
 _ **Just like a baritone**_

 _ **Never take a shower**_  
 _ **It's an awful pain**_  
 _ **Singing in the shower**_  
 _ **Is like singing in the rain**_

 _ **Oh, there's dirt to be abolished**_  
 _ **But don't forget one thing**_  
 _ **While the body's washed and polished**_  
 _ **Sing, brother sing!**_

 _ **You can yodel opera**_  
 _ **Even as you scrup (Ridi Pagliacci)}**_  
 _ **Everybody's happy while singin' in the tub**_

 _ **I'm forever blowing bubbles**_  
 _ **Pretty bubbles in the air**_

 _ **You can be Sinatra**_  
 _ **Soakin' as you croon (shoo-bee doo-bee doo)**_  
 _ **Hitting all the high notes**_  
 _ **Never out of tune**_

 _ **Singin' every number**_  
 _ **From your favorite show (Oklahoma!)**_  
 _ **Droppin' down from forte**_  
 _ **To pianissimo**_

 _ **Oh, a ring around the bathtub**_  
 _ **Isn't so nice to see**_  
 _ **But a ring around the bathtub**_  
 _ **Is a rainbow to me**_

 _ **Reaching for a towel**_  
 _ **Ready for a rub**_  
 _ **Everybody's happy while singin' in the tub**_

 _ **Singin' in the tub**_  
 _ **Singin' in the tub**_  
 _ **Singin' in the tub!**_

It was practically impossible not to be in a good mood when you were with Terri-Anne. Candy remembered the good mood she was in when she was pregnant, she was bursting of joy and singing very often for her patients. She dressed her little girl and they both went downstairs singing of course.

 _ **When you're meeting someone new. Shake their hand say, "How do you do?" Say hello, shake a hand, make a friend.  
If you should see a friend today, wave a hand cause it's the way to say hello, wave a hand, make a friend.  
CHORUS  
I want to be your friend, a special friend and shake your hand. I want to be your friend, a special friend and shake your hand.  
Let's all hold hands and sway as one. We're making friends, it's lots of fun. Say hello, hold¬ing hands, make a friend.  
Sing together la, la, la - la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. Say hello, la, la, la, make a friend.  
REPEAT CHORUS  
Clap your hands and feel the beat. Cause making friends is really neat. Say hello, clap along, make a friend.  
So when you're meeting someone new, shake their hand say, "How do you do?" Say hello, shake a hand, make a friend.  
REPEAT CHORUS **_

In the dining room, everybody was smiling.

\- Good morning everybody! Said Terri-Anne

\- Good morning, said everybody.

She went to sit near the great aunt.

\- Did you have a good night grandpa? She asked Albert

\- Yes, what about you?

\- Very well!

\- Did you have a good night great-aunt? She asked her

\- Yes, thank you my child, answered the great aunt

\- What about you auntie Eliza

\- I had a good night thank you! Said Eliza smiling what about you, did you have good dreams?

\- Yes, very good! And they're going to come true, I'm sure of it!

\- What did you dream of? Asked Candy

\- Mom, if I tell you, they won't come true!

\- Ok, said Candy smiling

They talked about other things while having breakfast. Dorothy came to get Terri-Anne. Then Candy and Albert went in his office to talk.

\- I wasn't there last night… is everything all right?

\- I saw Terry…

\- What? But where?

\- At the park… here in Chicago…

\- Oh my God!

\- He had a beard and dressed like a hobo, long hair… but I recognized him, I felt his presence…and he was so cold and angry…

\- With you?

\- Yes, with me, with the world…

\- Why was he angry with you? The last time you saw each other, you made a baby together…

\- Yes, and instead of trying to stay with him… I sent him back to Susanna while I could've changed everything for us, I could've chosen us… He listened to me: he married Susanna and he had a beautiful little girl, he lost his beautiful little girl and it made him bitter and desperate… he lives in the street… he's lost taste for life… he might be without hope…

\- You can give him home, you know that…

\- I don't want Terri-Anne to see him in that state…

\- Maybe that's what he needs to give him back the taste for life…

\- I don't want her to have such a negative image of her father…

\- She needs her father Candy and he needs her too… he lost his daughter

\- But he can't replace his daughter with Terri-Anne…

\- Of course not, but he could get his taste for life back…

\- I'm not so sure… I have to see him again to tell him he's got a daughter… if I manage to see him again…

\- As you wish… but I'm sure the little one is going to bring him back on track…

\- My daughter is not a magician…

\- She managed to make the great aunt and Eliza laugh! I say she's a magician!

\- Oh Albert! I don't want my daughter to be hurt… Terry is going to have to get back to normal and get back on track if he wants to see his daughter! I won't change my mind on that! He's not going to traumatise my little sunshine…

\- You make the decision, said Albert

\- I have to see Terry, but I don't know where to start…

\- How was it the first time?

\- I met him in the park…

\- Just like that by chance?

\- Well…

\- What?

\- I was wishing it in my mind…

\- In your mind?

\- An old lady told us one day that thoughts were a very powerful tool. If we wish something strong enough, it's going to come true…

\- And you met Terry… while my best men have been looking for him for weeks in all America… old ladies are very wise you know…

\- I want Terry to meet his daughter… I want it with all my heart, I want him to get back on track and I know she'll be able to help him make the right decision and…

\- You'll finally be able to become the family you should've been all those years ago…

\- Terry was so cold…

\- Terry loves you more than his own life Candy… He had suffered a lot especially after the death of little Nelly…

\- When I think that Terri-Anne could've saved her…

\- We don't know that because she had a very rare form o cancer…Maybe Terri-Anne couldn't have saved her, and she would've seen her sister die…

\- This just one big mess! If I had stayed with Terry… Susanna abandoned him! How could she have done that?

\- He rejected her…

\- So what? He rejected me too, I'm not going to abandon him…

\- You love him and you know him better than anybody… Susanna… saw the man she wanted… and she got him, but she wasn't able to keep him… without little Nelly, she would've left a long time ago…

\- I sacrificed myself for nothing! Oh my God!

\- Everything is going to be fine, Candy. It's not too late… you have to find Terry and put your family back together… you're missing a daddy…

\- I've got my work cut out for me…

\- You'll be able to do it, my little one, you're going to do it, said Albert hugging her.

\- From your mouth to God's ears…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

There was always a lot of people at the park in Chicago. A lot of children who were with their parents or their nanny. Terri-Anne Andrew was playing with other children. She was sliding, swinging and running with the other. Dorothy was with her, she was talking with other nannies and keeping an eye on her.

There were some homeless sitting on a bench looking at the children paying and reading old news papers just sitting on a bench.

Terri-Annie was running with her friends and she got to the bench where the homeless men were sitting. She looked at the one closer to her.

\- Hello! She said smiling, how are you doing?

The man looked at her and he couldn't help replying…

\- Hi…

\- You seem sad…

\- What is it to you?

\- I don't like seeing people being sad. I can't change much most of the time, but when I can, I try to help…

\- Really? By doing what?

\- I sing…

\- You sing?

\- Yes …

\- And it helps people be happy?

\- Yes… you just have to choose a song

\- I'd like to hear that…you choose, since you do this a lot…

\- All right… you can sing the chorus with me…

\- All right…

 _ **Here's a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry be happy  
In every life we have some trouble  
When you worry you make it double  
Don't worry, be happy  
(Don't worry, be happy now)**_

 _ **Don't worry**_  
 _ **Be happy**_  
 _ **Don't worry, be happy**_  
 _ **Don't worry**_  
 _ **Be happy**_  
 _ **Don't worry, be happy**_

 _ **Ain't got no place to lay your head**_  
 _ **Somebody came and took your bed**_  
 _ **Don't worry, be happy**_  
 _ **The land lord say your rent is late**_  
 _ **He may have to litigate**_  
 _ **Don't worry, be happy**_  
 _ **(Look at me I am happy)**_

 _ **Don't worry, be happy**_  
 _ **Here I give you my phone number**_  
 _ **When you worry call me**_  
 _ **I make you happy**_

 _ **Don't worry, be happy**_

 _ **Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style**_  
 _ **Ain't got no girl to make you smile**_  
 _ **But don't worry be happy**_  
 _ **Cause when you worry**_  
 _ **Your face will frown**_  
 _ **And that will bring everybody down**_  
 _ **So don't worry, be happy**_  
 _ **(don't worry, be happy now)**_

 _ **Don't worry**_  
 _ **Be happy**_  
 _ **Don't worry, be happy**_  
 _ **Don't worry**_  
 _ **Be happy**_  
 _ **Don't worry, be happy**_

 _ **[*4th verse not in radio edit]**_  
 _ **Now there is this song I wrote**_  
 _ **I hope you learn it note for note**_  
 _ **Like good little children**_  
 _ **Don't worry, be happy**_  
 _ **Listen to what I say**_  
 _ **In your life expect some trouble**_  
 _ **When you worry**_  
 _ **You make it double**_  
 _ **But don't worry**_  
 _ **Be happy, be happy now**_

 _ **Don't worry**_  
 _ **Be happy**_  
 _ **Don't worry, be happy**_  
 _ **Don't worry**_  
 _ **Be happy**_  
 _ **Don't worry, be happy**_

 _ **[Radio edit continues here]**_  
 _ **Don't worry**_  
 _ **Don't worry don't do it, be happy**_  
 _ **Put a smile on your face**_  
 _ **Don't bring everybody down like this**_

 _ **Don't worry**_  
 _ **It will soon pass whatever it is**_  
 _ **Don't worry, be happy**_  
 _ **I'm not worried, I'm happy**_

The man started singing the song with her and the others join him too and Terri-Anne's little friends too. Everybody clapped their hands at the end of the song.  
The man looked at the little girl, fascinated. She had very beautiful eyes, and blond hair. He wanted to speak to her, but she said:

\- I have to go! Good bye Mister! Good bye everybody!

\- Wait! What's your name?

\- Terri-Anne! Goodbye Mister!

The man's heart exploded in his chest… The eyes… it was the same as Nelly's, it was his eyes! The Venetian blond curly hair…Oh my God! She didn't!

\- The biyotch! Said Terry angry, that was my daughter!

He was submerged by an infinite tenderness, a tenderness that started from the moment he had see the little girl's eyes, who was singing like an angel… a real ray of sunshine and that was his little girl, who had just warmed up his frozen heart…

It seemed that his destiny was indeed in Chicago, Candy was in Chicago and his little girl too!


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Last Hope**_

 _ **Chapter 5  
"My little sunshine"**_

Terry had the impression he was taken by a whirlpool, an hurricane, a cyclone, everything was spinning around him… Terry-Anne? Terri-Anne Andrew? It should've been Terri-Anne Grandchester! How could Candy do that to him? She had had his daughter and she didn't tell him anything! His little Nelly could've have a big sister… Nothing could've saved her but if he had known he had another daughter, he wouldn't have let himself go like that, because life would've given him another magnificent daughter with the voice of an angel… A little girl who loved to sing… He remembered how he kept singing that wonderful day when he had met Candy on the plane, he was so happy, he couldn't stop singing… Because he was in seventh heaven! During those hours they spent together, he had been the happiest man in the world and he sang his joy… and that joy had produced an angel… And Candy had hidden that wonderful event from him!

\- The biyotch! He repeated.

His daughter, his darling daughter, he already loved her more than anything, after spending only a few minutes with her! He had to see her again, he had to see his daughter again, he had to look for his daughter! He stood up and looked at his clothes, he had a beard, he was neglected and he wasn't very clean… He had to get back on track, he had another daughter… For Terri-Anne… He know had a new goal in his live, he had another little girl, his life wasn't in vain…But what it also told him was that he should've followed his heart from the start… He should've stayed with Candy! He had done his duty, only to realise that he had another duty towards his other daughter… and Candy! But he was very angry with Candy… After everything he had endured in his life, how could she have done that ? he walked to a phone booth and he called his mom collect, on her cell phone.

Eleonor baker was in a beauty parlour in New York. She was having a pedicure done. Her nails were already done. She had a facial mask on her face and two slice of cucumber on her eyes. Her cellphone rang; it was the music from her last movie.

\- Oh, that's my cellphone, quick Brenda, that's my personal line, it might be my son…

\- Right away Miss Baker, said Brenda.

The little woman, who was originally from the Philippines, leaned and took the actress' designer purse and took her cellphone , the newest in the market and put it in its owner's hand and he put it on her hear.

\- Hello?

\- You have a collect call from…, said the voice

\- "Baby bear"! Said Terry's voice

\- Press one to accept the call… Press 2 to reject the call…

Eleonor pressed one without looking…

\- Thank you. Please hold for your caller…

A few seconds later, she heard the deep voice of her beloved son…

\- Mum?

\- Baby! It's so good to hear you! How are you?

\- I'm fine mum! What about you? How are you?

\- I'm at the beauty parlour…

\- You must be in seventh heaven then…

\- I'll be in seventh heaven the day you'll come back home…

\- Well you're wish is granted

\- What?! Oh Terry! Finally! Where are you? In Central Park? You want to go at the apartment to get your keys?

\- No mum, I'm not in New York…

\- Great Lord Terry, where the heck are you?

\- The windy city…

\- Chicago? Oh… Candy?

\- Yes…

\- Did you see her? Is she the one who gave you back the will to live?

\- A fortune teller told me that my destiny was in the windy city…

\- With Candy?

\- She just told me that my destiny was in the windy city…

\- Chicago equals Candy, Terry…

\- Candy is not the one who convinced me to get my life back together…

\- Really? Who else than Candy would give you the will to get back to normal life?

\- An angel…

\- An angel?

\- With a golden voice…

\- You lost me…

\- I just met a little girl in the park and she came to sing a long to get me in a good mood: "Don't worry, be happy"… everybody was singing with her… She was bursting of life, she warmed my heart… she had green eyes and curly blond hair…

\- Like Shirley Temple

\- Yes, exactly!

\- I didn't know you robbed the cradle…

\- Mum! That's not funny at all.

\- Sorry, bad joke…

\- Can I continue my story? Or should I manage on my own elsewhere? Said Terry angry

\- Can you calm down already? Where's you sens of humous?

\- It dies with my little Nelly died…

\- A moment ago, you were as happy as the time she was alive…

\- Yes, before you interrupt me with your bad joke…

\- I said I was sorry… continue your story with the little girl who sang to put you in a good mood

\- If you promise to stop your ill minded spirit to take over…

\- Enough already! You're going to stop being grumpy and tell me why that little Shirley Temple gave you the will to live…

\- He nanny called her so they could leave… She left running and I called her back to ask her for her name and guess what her name was…?

\- Nelly?

\- No… Her name was Terri-Anne

\- Oh Terri-Anne…that's a pretty name…

\- Mum, you don't understand… when I heard that name, it was like everything made sense all of a sudden… It was like they switched the light on in my tunnel… I think she's my daughter…

\- Why? Because her name is "Terry-Anne"?

\- She looks like Candy…

\- Terry, maybe you're seeing Candy everywhere…

\- Mum, I'm not crazy…

\- Terry, you're calling me to tell me that a little girl gave you the will to live…

\- And your ill-minded spirit is imagining that I rob cradles?

\- If you had told me that Candy…

\- For Candy , you don't think I'm crazy…

\- Terry…

\- I want to get my life back on track, are you going to help me or do I have to manage on my own?!

\- Terry…

\- Never mind!

Je hung up the phone with rage. Why was his mother so difficult? He wasn't crazy! That little girl was his daughter! He was sure of it! He had felt it deep down inside...But what was her going to do now? He was in Chicago, not in New York. He couldn't go see his mother to get his keys back and go to his apartment to shower and change… he could beg… but how long was that going to take until he gets enough money to get a room and shower, shave and buy new clean clothes, to be able to go confront the Andrew family… it would take too much time. His mother was the only one who could do that miracle from a distance. He had rejected all of his friends, those fake friends who were with him just when he was on top of the world… What about his agent? Esther Henderson? He wasn't making her money anymore, he had abandoned show biz world… What about his friend Charlie Sanders? He could help him out, but he didn't have his phone number in mind. What about his father? In England? It was farther and there was the time change and he was upset with him because he would rather stay in America with his mother to become an actor in the theatre and the movie. The only number he had for emergency was his mother's… And she had made him angry… He had to be a man and stop being anger, if he wanted to know if Terri-Anne was his daughter… He was getting ready to pick up the phone again to call her back when the phone rang, startling him. People who were passing looked at him strangely. He picked up the phone to answer.

\- Hello?

\- Terry?

\- Mum…

\- I was hoping you were still there… Listen, I'm sorry for making you angry… I want to help you, because I want you to put your life back on track and I want you to be in a safe place, where you can sleep in security…I called your assistant and he's made arrangement so that you can go to the Peninsula of Chicago, he booked a suite in you name… You'll find some clean clothes and bank card and cash at the hotel reception and a cellphone. You have a reservation at the hotel s if you want and you'll probably need a good haircut and a shave… Good morning baby. I'm looking forward to hearing from you…

\- Thank you mum… I love you.

\- I love you baby.

Terry smiled. His mother knew him very well… He walked to the Peninsula in Chicago. He got there and everybody was looking at him with big eyes. What was that hobo doing in their hotel? He got to the reception. The receptionist looked at him with weird eyes.

\- May I help you sir…?

\- I have a reservation…, said Terry

\- I don't think so… you must be confusing this hotel with a homeless shelter… please leave…

\- I'm not going anywhere, because I've paid for a suite in this hotel and I want that suite!

\- Are you kidding me? I'm calling security…

\- You go ahead, call security! You're going to regret and you'll never see me in your hotel ever again! Yelled Terry

Everybody turned around to see what was going on. The security guards arrived to get Terry out of the hotel.

\- Don't touch me! Or you're going to regret it…, said Terry angry.

The hotel manager arrived.

\- Is there a problem? He asked.

\- This man seems to be saying that he's got a suite in this hotel…

The manager looked at Terry, dirty, long hair, beard and he wasn't smelling very good…

\- Bernand, said the manager, did you check if the man is telling the truth?

\- What? No… he's a hobo from the street!

\- Please check…

\- I beg your pardon?

\- Check if he has a reservation…

\- But sir, that's not necessary

\- Please comply…

\- Very well…, said the receptionist with a weary tone

Then he turned to Terry.

\- May I have your name please? He asked dryly

Terry looked at him with angry eyes.

\- Terrence Grandchester

The receptionist looked at the computer and he was surprised to see Terry's name.

\- Mr. Grandchester, my apologies, he said confused, I didn't know they were shooting a movie in Chicago…

\- Bernard, you should never ever assume that you know what's going on… I hope this incident won't cost us Mr. Grandchester's business.

\- We'll see, said Terry still sulking, do I have any package?

\- Yes, of course, said Bernard

Bernard took out an envelope with the bank cards and the cellphone and gave it to Terry, plus the cash. Terry signed the paper attesting that he got his parcel, took the key which looked like a credit card and went to his suite. He almost started taking his clothes off at the door, he ran to the bathroom to take the longest shower of his life… He got out clean and fresh and shaved. His hair needed a good haircut and he was going to do it later, for the moment, the clothes he had found in the suite fond themselves on his body. He had to go see that little girl… his little girl. Despite the doubts of his mother, he was convinced that Terri-Annie was his daughter…his destiny was indeed in Chicago, he wasn't doubting the fortune teller's word anymore. A song came to his son.

 _ **Approchez, approchez Mesdames et Messieurs  
Mademoiselle Clémence va vous dire la bonne aventure  
Elle peut lire dans le passé, le présent et même le futur**_

 _ **[Refrain, x2]**_  
 _ **La bonne aventure, on vous dira tout**_  
 _ **La bonne aventure, on vous dira tout, tout, tout**_

 _ **Dans les lignes de la main**_  
 _ **Elle peut lire ton destin,**_  
 _ **Dans la boule de cristal**_  
 _ **Elle voit ton ciel sentimental,**_  
 _ **Dans le marc de café**_  
 _ **Elle peut prédire la santé,**_  
 _ **Dans le jeu de tarot**_  
 _ **Elle voit si la chance est pour bientôt**_  
 _ **Oh ! Oh, si la chance est pour bientôt**_

 _ **Vénus est au carré de votre soleil natal,**_  
 _ **Vous allez rencontrer le partenaire idéal,**_  
 _ **Le partenaire idéal**_

 _ **[x2:]**_  
 _ **En voiture, en voiture, attachez vos ceintures**_  
 _ **En voiture, en voiture, pour la bonne aventure**_

 _ **[ Find more Lyrics on**_

 _ **/7oYU**_ _ **]  
[au Refrain, x2]**_

 _ **La vie, l'amour, la mort n'ont pas de secrets pour elle,**_  
 _ **Elle fait jaillir le feu comme la foudre dans le ciel,**_  
 _ **Par Mars, Jupiter, par Saturne et Pluton**_  
 _ **Elle éloignera de vous toute malédiction,**_  
 _ **Toute, toute, toute malédiction**_

 _ **Vénus est au carré de votre soleil natal,**_  
 _ **Vous allez rencontrer le partenaire idéal,**_  
 _ **Le partenaire idéal**_

 _ **Approchez, approchez Mesdames et Messieurs, approchez**_  
 _ **Mademoiselle Clémence va vous dire la bonne aventure**_  
 _ **Elle peut lire dans le passé, le présent et même le futur**_

 _ **[2:]**_  
 _ **En voiture, en voiture, attachez vos ceintures**_  
 _ **En voiture, en voiture, pour la bonne aventure**_

 _ **[au Refrain, x2]**_

 _ **Dans les lignes de la main**_  
 _ **Elle peut lire ton destin?**_  
 _ **Dans la boule de cristal**_  
 _ **Elle voit ton ciel sentimental?**_  
 _ **Dans le marc de café**_  
 _ **Elle peut prédire la santé?**_  
 _ **Dans le jeu de tarot**_  
 _ **Elle voit si la chance est pour bientôt**_  
 _ **Oh ! Oh, si la chance est pour bientôt**_

 _ **[au Refrain, ad lib]**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terri-Anne was back at the manor with her nanny before diner. She couldn't stop thinking about the man at the park. For some reason, she couldn't forget his eyes, they were beautiful. They were blue-green very deep. She had felt sadness in his eyes, that's why she wanted to sing for him, she wanted him to get in a good mood. She was happy to see him smile at the end of the song. It warmed her heart. She felt good with the man… She wanted to see him again and she was hoping to see him tomorrow when she would go to the park with nanny and the man wouldn't be sad like today. She wanted to see joy in his eyes, she didn't know why it was important for her. It wasn't the first time she wished for someone to be happier, why was she thinking about that man that way. She had to talk to mommy , she will tell her about it after dinner or before she goes to bed. No, she wanted to talk to her right away.

\- I want to go see mommy, I have to talk to her, she said to her nanny

\- All right, said the nanny, let's go, she must be in your grandpa's office. Let's go wash your hands, it's dinner time soon and we also have to change…

\- It's funny having to dress up for dinner her… we might get our pretty clothes dirty…

\- We're going to wash them if you get them dirty, don't worry…

\- Thanks nanny, said Terry-Anne smiling

And she started singing:

 _ **The other night dear  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear  
I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.**_

 _ **You are my sunshine**_  
 _ **My only sunshine**_  
 _ **You make me happy**_  
 _ **When skies are gray**_  
 _ **You'll never know dear**_  
 _ **How much I love you**_  
 _ **Please don't take my sunshine away**_

 _ **So let the sun shine in**_  
 _ **Face it with a grin**_  
 _ **Smilers never loose**_  
 _ **And Frowners never win**_  
 _ **So let the sun shine in**_  
 _ **Face it with a grin**_  
 _ **Open up your heart and let the sun shine in**_

 _ **My mommy told me something**_  
 _ **That little girls should know**_  
 _ **It's all about the devil**_  
 _ **And I've learned to hate him so**_  
 _ **I know he'll be unhappy**_  
 _ **?Cause I'll never wear a frown**_  
 _ **Maybe if we keep on smiling**_  
 _ **He'll get tired of hangin' round**_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was in the living room with Archie , Annie , Alistair and Patricia who had come to have dinner with the family. They were talking.

\- You found Terry? Asked Annie.

\- Yes, said Candy sadly

\- Where is he?

\- He wandering around like a homeless person in the park

\- He's here in Chicago? Said Annie

\- Yes…

\- Oh, said Patty

\- He's so bitter, so cold…

\- Did you tell him for Terri-Anne?

\- No, he was too cold, I don't want him to see him like that, said Candy

\- But Candy, said Annie, isn't that why you came back here?

\- Annie he's a wanderer, said Archie, Terri-Annie is better off without him…

\- But, said Annie, he's her father, she needs him and he needs her too, if he knew about her

\- She's not going to replace his daughter, said Candy

\- Of course not, said Annie, but he has the right to know he has another daughter in the world.

\- Annie, said Archie, he doesn't deserve her…

\- I disagree, said Alistair, that little girl is a real ray of sunshine and God know Terry needs that in his life at the moment…

\- Yes he does! Said Patricia, Terrence Grandchester is a hobo! Who would've thought it…?

\- I always thought he was a loser, said Archie.

\- Archie! Said Annie, that's enough! You're not helping at all! He's Terri-Anne's father whether you want it or not! He's got the right to know!

Albert arrived in the living room.

\- Is everything all right?

\- Yes, said Candy.

\- You're talking about Terry? Asked Albert.

\- Who else? Said Archie ironically.

\- Candy, you haven't changed your mind? Asked Albert.

\- No…if he wants to see Terri-Anne, he will have to change.

\- He's have to know about it first, said Albert.

\- True… I'm going to look for him and reason him, said Candy, very soon…

They heard noise at the door; the butler was arguing with someone. Loud voices were heard.

\- I want to see Candy right away! Let me through, or I'm going to put my fist on your nose! Let go of me!

It was Terry's voice!

\- Oh my God! Said Candy going to see what was going on, followed by the others

They stopped and looked at Terry who was arguing with the butler. He wasn't a wanderer anymore, he was clean and hair was held in a ponytail. It was the Terry they used to know, handsome, elegant … and very angry!

Terry felt observed and he raised his head. He only saw Candy…

\- You biyotch…! He said angry, when did you plan on telling me that I had a daughter? At her high school graduation?


	6. Chapter 6

_**The last hope**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
"I'm flying without wings"**_

Candy looked at Terry speechless. How did he know? And how dare he come at her place to yell at her like that? Archie who was a hot head when it came to Terry, approached him with a threatening look.

\- How dare you barge in here and disturb people like that?

\- Shut up Cornwell, that's none of your business! Said Terry angry.

\- Make me! Said Archie angry

\- That's not a problem, said Terry folding his sleeves

\- No! Said Candy, Archie, that's enough! He's right, it's not your problem, it's mine!

\- But he insulted you... he has to at least apologize...

\- Than you Archie, I'll take care of that with Terry

\- At least you're still of sound mind, said Terry ironically

\- Terry I find you very arrogant to..., started Candy

\- Don't even try! She's my daughter, you know it and everybody knows it! I had the right to know! It's my baby!

\- You were married! You wanted me to disturb your marriage?

\- To tell me that we produce a little angel? Euh...? YES! I would've taken my responsabilities! My little Nelly would've had a big sister...

\- It was too hard, said Candy sadly.

\- Oh... too hard for you? I begged you to stay with me and find a solution together for the Susanna matter, you categorically refused. You told me to stay with her and do the honorable thing... I did everything you asked me to do and that's how you treat me? You hide my daughter from me? How could you do this to me? Too hard for you? You think it was easy for me to be with a woman I didn't love? Too hard for you? Life is tough Candy! You didn't know that?

\- It was the best solution, tried Candy again...

\- The best solution for whom? For Susanna who ended up dumping me? For my little Nelly who didn't survive?For Terri-Anne who grew up without her father?It was the best solution for whom? For you? You have a lover? A husband? Are you happy? What about my lttle girl? Is she happy without her father?  
Albert approached Terry who gave him the look.

\- Terry, she said

\- Albert i thought you were my friend..., said Terry

\- It was Candy's decision, not mine Terry. Try to calm down.

\- Would you have been calm in my place?

\- Candy and Terri-Anne were not living here, they weren't even in America…

\- We came back for you, said Candy

\- Really? So why didn't tell me the news we saw each other the other day?

\- I wanted to tell you…

\- When? When she would've made you a grandmother? I'm so disappointed in you Candy… I thought you were the only person I could count on… the only person who would never lie to me…

\- Enough! Said Candy angry, I didn't want my little girl to be traumatised…

\- By me? Oh, right! The wandering homeless guy wasn't worthy of you… You really think that I would've hurt her? She's my daughter!

\- Terry…

\- What do you take me for? A monster? You think I'm capable to hurt a child?

\- I wanted to protect my daughter…

\- From her father? She's my daughter! TERRI-ANNE IS MY DAUGHTER! Yelled Terry.

They were still in the hallway… Terri-Anne was coming down the stairs with her nanny. She was wearing a turquoise dress with a headband of the same colour, which matched her eyes. She was wearint white shoes and lace socks, alors turquoise. She was surprised to hear mommy scream so lound, there were other voices, it was like everybody was yelling… But when se got in the hallway, all she hear was:

 **"TERRI-ANNE IS MY DAUGHTER!"**

\- What? She said opening her eyes big.

There was a silence… Everybody turned around to look at the little one who looked like a divine apparition. Terry's eyes instantly transformed, they were full of love and fondness… He looked into the little angels eyes, full of surprises…

\- You're the man from the bench at the park, she said

Terry was surprised that she had recognized her, what a smart little girl! That's his little girl!

\- Yes, he said, you recognized me…

\- Yes, even without the beard… you have the same eyes colour as me… I couldn't stop thinking about you since this morning… I wanted to go back at the park to see you again and to sing for you… is what you said the truth? I'm your daughter? You're m y father?

\- Yes, said Terry holding his breath…

She ran to him and Terry crouched instinctively and opened his arms and she jumped to his neck… Terry felt like the weight of the world getting off her shoulders, he felt light, light and he felt like he was flying without wings… He was hugging his little, not too hard, he didn't want to scare her or hurt her, He stood up and continued hugging her.

\- Oh daddy! My wish came true! My wish came true! I knew you were going to come!

\- Oh my little girl, I'm so happy to have you in my arms!

Terry was crying of joy. Candy too… Terri-Anne had the biggest smile and she didn't understand why was crying…

\- Why am I crying? I'm happy…

\- You're crying of joy, said candy moved to tears

\- Oh, didn't know we could cry of joy too!

Father and daughter stayed in each other's arms for a very long time. Then they slowly let go of each other. Then they slowly let go of each other.

\- You want to come with me in the living room where the piano is? She asked Terry, come with me, I want to sing a song for you…

\- All right my angel, said Terry smiling, putting her on the floor.

They walked together to the living room where the piano was… They went to sit on the bench together.

\- You like playing the piano? Asked Terri-Anne

\- Yes, my daddy wanted me to know how to play when I was your age… and I loved it…

\- I like it too, nobody taught me, I just started playing on my own…

\- Really? You're a real prodigy…

\- Like Mozart? Said Terri-Anne laughing

\- Like Mozart! Said Terry laughing too

She started playing a few notes on the piano…

\- Do you know "Heart and soul"? asked Terry playing a few notes on the piano too

\- I love it…

They started playing together, in perfect harmony. Candy and the rest of the family were looking at the father and daughter in silence. They had forgotten the rest of the world…When they finished their four hands, Albert started clapping his hands and everybody did like him…

\- I remember a movie I saw where there was a giant piano they had to play with the feet…

\- I remember that movie too…. And I'm going to buy one like that and we'll do our four feet instead of four hands…

\- All right, said Terri-Anne smiling.

Terry was laughing with his daughter. What a difference with the angry man who forced himself inside the mansion a few moments earlier…

A butler arrived.

\- Dinner is served, he said

\- Thank you. Let's go and have dinner, said Albert

\- Yes! Are you coming daddy? Mom? Come on, I want to sit between the two of you!

She took Terry's hand and she approached her mother to take her hand and they walked together to the dinning room. They went to sit together by putting their little girl between them. If Terry wanted to continue being angry with Candy, during dinner, he gave all his attention to his daughter ignoring Candy completely.

Terry-Anne said grace before dinner singing as usual. Ever since he had heard his little girl at the park, something had happened inside him, he was down in the dumps and he was coming back up on the surface, to seventh heaven.

Candy looked at Terry. He needed his daughter, because the Terry she had seen at the park that day, was deprived of life, his eyes were dead and we could see he had no more taste for life. She was sure she would've been able to bring him back to life, but she never would've imagined the power her daughter would have on her father…

After dinner, they went to the piano living room for the tea and they sang and played the piano together. Terry sang for his daughter and he latter was very moved.

 _ **Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
Some find it in the faces of their children  
Some find it in their lovers eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you find that special thing  
You're flying without wings**_

 _ **[Verse 2]**_  
 _ **Some find it sharing in every morning**_  
 _ **Some in their solitary lives**_  
 _ **You'll find it in the works of others**_  
 _ **A simple line can make you laugh or cry**_  
 _ **You'll find it in the deepest friendships**_  
 _ **The kind you cherish all your lives**_  
 _ **And when you know how much that means**_  
 _ **You have found that special thing**_  
 _ **You're flying without wings**_

 _ **[Bridge]**_  
 _ **So impossible as they may seem**_  
 _ **You've got to fight for every dream**_  
 _ **'Cuz who's to know which one you let go**_  
 _ **Would have made you complete**_

 _ **[Verse 3]**_  
 _ **But for me it's waking up beside you**_  
 _ **To watch the sun rise on your face**_  
 _ **To know that I can say I love you**_  
 _ **At any given time or place**_  
 _ **It's the little things that only I know**_  
 _ **Those are the things that make you mine, all mine**_  
 _ **And it's the flying without wings**_  
 _ **'Cuz you're my special thing**_  
 _ **I'm flying without wings**_  
 _ **You're the place my life begins**_  
 _ **And you'll be where it ends**_  
 _ **I'm flying without wings**_  
 _ **And that's the joy it brings**_  
 _ **I'm flying without wings**_

When he was done, Terry-Anne hugged him hard. She was moved.

\- That was wonderful daddy!

\- Don't you have to go to bed? He asked

\- Ye,s but I don't want to leave you daddy…

\- I'm going to come and tuck you in…

\- All right, are you coming mommy?

Terri-Anne didn't seem to realise the tension between her mother and her father. She was just ecstatic! Candy went with them in her room. Terry and Candy bathed their daughter and they got her ready for the night and they put her to bed.

\- I don't feel like sleeping at all! I'm too excited! Said Terri-Anne

\- Yet, you have to sleep, said Candy.

\- Daddy? Are you going to be there when I wake up? I hope I'm not dreaming…

\- You're not dreaming, said Terry smiling

\- If it's a dream, I never want to wake up!

She jumped to Terry's neck laughing out loud. Candy looked at the scene… she had no idea Terri-Anne wanted her father to that point. Terry needed his daughter and his daughter needed her father… It was about time for them to meet…

\- You have to sleep my darling, said Terry smiling, you close your eyes and you sing inyour mind _**Rock a bye baby on the tree top…**_

\- All right daddy _**… Rock a bye baby…**_ Good night mommy, good night daddy

\- Good night honey, said Candy kissing her

\- Good night my little nightingale, said Terry hugging her after kissing her

The parents got out of the room and went back downstairs.

\- Can I talk to you? Asked Candy

\- Now you want to talk? He said ironically

\- Terry, please

\- I can't believe you did that to me Candy!

\- I'm sorry, but what's done is done… now we have to find a solution

\- It's a no brainer: I want my daughter!

\- I don't doubt that… but she's not going to replace…

\- You don't have to say that! Bloody hell!

\- Are you going to calm down?

\- Calm down, calm down? I want to strangle you Candy!

\- I see that it's no use talking to you when you're in that state…

\- As a matter of fact, I really don't feel like listening what you have to say to me! I'm going to go back to my hotel and I'm going to spend a good night for the first time in a long long time, thinking about my little angel. I'll come back tomorrow, first thing in the morning…

Terry walked to the door and got out of the manor without even saying goodbye to anybody!

Candy shook her head. She had never seen Terry this angry, What was he going to do? He could do anything…

Albert arrived and hugged her.

\- Everything is going to be fine…

\- Oh Albert and if he wants to take her away from me?

\- We won't let him do that

\- That's what I would've done if they had kept my daughter away from me

\- Let's hope he's going to calm down and he would think about Terri-Anne's happiness and what his daughter wants; her daddy and her mommy together, that you be a family…

\- I can't even imagine being a family with Terry…

\- Candy? You still love Terry, don't you?

Candy didn't reply. There was a turmoil in her mind… She didn't want to think about Terry for the moment. She wanted to go to her room to sleep.

\- I'm going to sleep, said Candy, excuse me to the other…

Candy went to her room to sleep, but her eyes were open… She couldn't sleep…

 **oOoOo**

Terry was in his room and sleeping like a baby, like he predicted, for the first time in he didn't know how many years… He had a little girl, he had a little angel… Life was beautiful for him now... he was flying without wings.

 **oOoOo**

Terri-Anne Andrew was in the land of the dreams with her mommy and her daddy, a little brother and a little sister…


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Last Hope**_

 _ **Chapter 7  
"A new awakening…"**_

Terry was woken up in the morning by repeated knocks on the door. He tried ignoring it and at his watch, it was 6 AM. Who the heck would wake him up at that time? He got out of the bed against his will; he hadn't slept in a new bed for a long time… He opened the door and his mother jumped to his neck.

\- My baby! Thank God you're back!

Terry hugged her back.

\- Mum! I've missed you! Said Terry, come in…

\- Thank you.

She was with her assistant.

\- So, do tell…

Terry was bare naked, and wearing boxers, he went to look out the window. His room had a view on Chicago.

\- I went to the Andrew Manor… and I confronted Candy…

\- What did she say?

\- I didn't tell you that I met her a few days ago, by chance in the park and she didn't tell me about she had a daughter, my daughter!

\- Oh…

\- She said she didn't want to traumatise her daughter… do you realise that?

\- Terry, you were a hobo…

\- Now that I think about it, she was right…

\- What happened then?

\- I yelled that Terri-Anne was my daughter as she was coming down the stair and she heard me…

\- Oh my God!

\- She recognized me; she said I had the same eye colour as her… I hugged her, it was wonderful! She's so beautitul so full of life… We sang together and she plays the piano so well…!

\- You've got a real nightingale! I want to see her…

Terry walked towards the bathroom.

\- I'm going to shower mum. You can come with me, I'm going to have breakfast with her.

\- That's perfect! Said Eleonor.

While Terry was showering, Eleonor was on the phone with her agent who was not happy to learn that she had left without informing him.

\- My family comes before anything else! I have a granddaughter I didn't existed… not a word to the press! Terry will tell the news when he's ready, he came back for his daughter…

Terry got out of the bathroom.

\- Don't you have a movie to shoot?

\- It can wait… I want to meet my granddaughter.

\- Very well, said Terry smiling.

He finished getting ready…

\- I'm going to go buy a gift for my granddaughter

\- All right, I see you downstairs in an hour…

Terry sat on the chair by the desk that was in the suite and he took his phone to call his assistant.

\- Hunter?

\- Mr. G! Said Hunter glad, it's good to hear you.

\- It's good to hear you too… I'm back…

\- I'm glad you're back… did you received everything I sent you?

\- Yes, only at the reception, they didn't want to believe I had a reservation in this luxury hotel…

\- That must've been fun to watch.

\- As a matter of fact… The hobo I was, saying they had a suite in their luxury hotel…The manager arrived and gave me the benefit of the doubt and I'm still here because of him…

\- Thank god for him… in your place I'd buy the hotel and fire them all…

\- You'd be a very ferocious rich business man Hunter…

\- Thank you for keeping me at your service Mr. G…

\- I thank you for keeping your eyes on my goods…

\- Your mother knows how to do business, Mr. G. The investments she did mad you richer… I have to say, you got richer when you were a hobo…

\- That's good to know… So I can do nothing, I don't want to shoot any movie for the moment, I was to learn to know my daughter…

\- Your daughter, Mr. G?

\- Oh, you don't know… While I was hobo, a beautiful came to sing "Don't worry, be happy" to me… and I asked her her name and she said it was: "Terri-Anne" and my heart exploded…

\- It was your daughter?

\- Yes… I felt so good with her… and I went to see her?

\- You knew where she lived?

\- She's Candy's daughter…

\- Oh… the love of your life… and you assumed…

\- She's my daughter with Candy and I felt it and I knew it…

\- You must be in seventh heaven… after losing Nelly…

\- I don't want to replace her, she's irreplaceable… but having another daughter to love, it's wonderful.

\- You came back Mr. G, that fantastic! What do we tell the press?

\- As long as they don't contact you, don't say anything… and contact me when they contact you…

\- Very well Mr. G.

\- Good bye Hunder…

\- Good bye Mr. G

Terry hung up and called his agent.

\- Esther?

\- What do you know? A revenant!

\- Well hello to you too, Esther!

\- How are you Terrence?

\- I'm fine thank you…

\- If you're calling me… It means that you're back… because I don't think you'd be calling me for money

\- My mother is taking care of my business. She a ferocious business woman and I'm richer than before so yes, I'm back…

\- What made you come back

\- I found out I have another daughter.

\- I bed your pardon? I thought you said that you discovered you had another daughter…

\- You heard me right…

\- Oh my God! How?

\- Candy…

\- The woman you love more than anything…

\- I'm angry with her…

\- Terry, she brought you a new family, you love her…

\- Well for the moment, I'm angry, but I'm going to get to know my daughter

\- All right, you want some work?

\- No, but let me know about any offer I get…

\- You're driving me nuts Terrence… Hathaway wanted you for some roles

\- There will be other roles…

\- He wants you for Hamlet…

\- The prince of Denmark… I want to spend some time with my daughter

\- He delayed the production just for you…

\- That's funny: when I used to hear about producer waiting for snottynosed kid to come out of rehab centers to shoot movie, I thought they were losers…

\- Terry you were grieving, removing yourself from the world was a way for you to face your chagrin… You didn't fall into drugs and alcohol.

\- I was grieving, I wasn't stupid… wasting my money to drink and do drugs… when I think about how hard I worked for my money… I wasn't going to dilapidate my fortune…

\- I know, already, you only have one assistant, not an army of people at your service…

\- What pay people for I don't know what? That's not me! When I pay someone, I want to know why…

\- That's very wise what you do, you know how many of my clients have employee with weird and ridiculous titles like "spiritual consultant"… Anyway, can I tell Robert to call you?

\- Give me a week, I want to spend some time with my daughter…

\- Very well Terrence. I'm happy you came back among us.

\- Me too Esther.

\- When do I get to see the little angel?

\- One of these days… good bye Esther.

\- Good bye Terrence.

He called a third person… He heard two rings at the time. There was also the time change… what time was it over there?

\- Hello? Said a voice.

\- Dad?

\- Oh my God… Terrence?

\- Yes, it's me dad…

\- You mother told me you disappeared after the death of your daughter…

\- I'm back dad…

\- I'm happy to hear that you're safe and sound…

\- I'm calling to tell you I have a daughter…

\- A daughter?

\- Yes, with Candy…

\- You're back together with her? I know you loved her very much…

\- No…

\- You're not together?

\- No…

\- What about the baby?

\- No, dad. I didn't explain myself well. The child I had with Candy was years ago…

\- Get away! How is that?

\- She was living abroad… she came back to show me my daughter

\- Oh…

\- She's so beautiful dad, if you could only see her, she's Candy's spitting image with my eyes colour…

\- She's the reason you're back among us?

\- Yes…

\- So I love her already… I'm going to open a trust fund for her right away, what's her name?

\- Terri-Anne Andrew…

\- That's a pretty name… I have to come and see her. I haven't seen Nelly enough and now she's no more.. I want to take advantage of this granddaughter. I'll call you to tell you when I come…

\- All right dad. Thank you dad, good bye.

\- Good bye Terrence.

Terry felt all weird… His whole life has a new meaning thanks to Terro-Anne… It's crazy how a single person could change someone's destiny… He went to meet his mother downstairs in the boutiques, he wanted to buy stuff for his daughter too, but he'd rather do the shopping with Terri-Anne, so she would chose whatever she wanted. They went to the Andrew Manor with his mother's limousine.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terri-Anne was up since dawn. She was so excited that she wasn't sleepy anymore. She was in her room playing with her dolls and singing, as usual:

\- _**Good morning to you, good morning to you, good morning dear mommy, good morning to you…**_

She was waiting for her nanny, because she could bathe herself but then nanny wouldn't have a job anymore, and she needed her job. Nanny arrived and they went to the bathroom together. She continued singing while they were getting her ready. When nanny was brushing her hair, a maid arrived in the room.

\- Good morning, Miss Terri-Anne, you have some visitors

\- Good morning, who came to see me?

\- Your father…

\- That's wonderful! Said Terri-Anne jumping of joy, literally, are you done nanny?

\- Yes…

\- Thank you…

And she ran out of the room…

\- Terri-Anne, be careful! Said Nanny

The little one ran and slid on the stair handrail. Then they heard steps running very fast. Terry stood up and walked to the living room door to greet his daughter in his arms.

\- Daddy!

\- My little nightingale! Said Terry

\- I missed you!

\- I missed you too!

She saw Eleonor, when she was in her father's arms.

\- Terri-Anne, let me introduce you to my mum: Eleonor Baker.

\- Good morning, said Eleonor smiling.

\- Good morning, can I call you Nana?

Eleonor looked at her. Those eyes, it was Nelly's… She took the little on in her arms and hugged her.

\- Yes, you can call me Nana. I'm glad to meet you my little one

\- Me too, nana, me too…

\- I brought you some presents

Terri-Anne looked at all those gift wrapped packages all in store bags.

\- All that is for me?

\- Yes

\- Thank you nana.

She hugged her hard and ran to open her gifts. There were clothes, dolls, board games and so many other things. She was laughing with her father and her grandmother.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy woke up and she was surprised to see that Terri-Anne didn't come to her room to say hello. Maybe she was still asleep… but with the excitement of her father's visit, Terri-Anne had a light sleep… She probably woke up and she was probably singing. She decided to go take a shower and get ready before she goes see her little nightingale.

She went down the stairs, she heard voices and she recognized Terry's… She arrive in the living room and she saw Terry, his mother and Terri-Anne…

\- Mommy! Said Terri-Anne when she saw her.

And she ran in her arms.

\- Good morning my darling, said Candy smiling, you didn't come to my room this morning

\- I'm sorry mommy, but daddy came to see me with nana…, look at everything she brought me.

\- That's wonderful, said Candy smiling

She walked to Eleonor holding her daughter's hand.

\- Good morning Miss Baker, said Candy.

\- Candy! Said Eleonor, hugging her, oh Candy, thank you for this adorable child!

\- You're welcome Miss Baker… You son seems to be upset with me…

\- It's the shock… he'll get over it.

\- Would you stop talking about me like I'm not in the room? Said Terry irritated.

Candy turned to him.

\- Good morning Terry, said Candy

Terry looked at her… Yes, she had hidden his daughter from him, but she came back, she could've not come back…

\- Good morning Candy…

\- I'm sorry, said Candy

\- I'm sorry for yelling, said Terry

\- Let's go have some breakfast, said Eleonor

\- The table is ready, said Terri-Anne smiling

They all went in the dinning room. The rest of the family woke up to find them having breakfast, Albert looked at Eleonor with desire eyes… Alistair and Archie were impressed but their idol, the beautiful Eleonor baker.

After breakfast, everybody went about their day. Candy and Terry were in Albert's office.

\- I'd like to spend some time with my daughter.

\- You can see her every day.

\- I want to take her with me and spend some time with her…

\- Oh, said Candy a little surprise, just the two of you?

\- My mother is going to be there too, of course…

Candy felt left out. Terry hadn't quite forgiven her yet.

\- Of course, said Candy with a smile, you can take her for a few days and take good care of her

\- I wont let anything happen to he.

After what happened to his daughter, he was going to protect Terri-Anne with his life, Candy didn't have to worry about that. They went to the living room. Candy walked to her daughter.

\- You want to spend a few days with daddy and your nana?

\- Yes mommy, you're not coming with us?

\- No, you need to get to know your daddy and your grandma

\- All right, but I wish you'd come with us.

\- Maybe another time, said Candy hugging her

\- All right

\- Have fun! Don't worry about me…

Terri-Anne was sad, but she wanted to spend time with her daddy and grandma.

Terry was a little angry. He wanted to spend time with his daughter alone without Candy… he looked at Candy and saw her sad eyes. She had a sad smile.

Terry took his daughter and his mother and they left Andrew Manor. Candy was sad. She looked at them go.

\- You're not afraid he'd disappear with her for good? Asked Archie

\- No, not the least in the world, said Candy

\- He left you, he took his daughter, said Annie

\- He has to digest the fact that I've hidden his daughter from him, he's going to calm down.

Candy was saying those words, but in reality, she wasn't sure of anything, Terry was so unpredictable… Albert arrived to hug her.

\- Everything is going to be all right my little one, everything is going to be all right…


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Last Hope**_

 _ **Chapter 8  
"The family reunion"**_

Life is often full of surprises. We could be down in the dump and all of a sudden, there's light at the end of the tunnel. God send his angels to look after us… Terrence Grandchester had lost his little girl, his reason to live. Wandering in the streets had become his way of life, he wasn't begging, he would manage to find some food to feed himself, the best way he could, he would pick up empty cans, empty bottles to sell them and get some money… All that was behind him. Hope had come back into his life in the person of Terri-Anne Andrew, Candy's daughter , the daughter he had had with Candy whom she had hidden from him. She had hidden his daughter from him! How could she have done that? He had lost his little Nelly… She was irreplaceable, but knowing he had another would've stopped him from going down in the dumps… Oh he was so angry! He looked at his little girl, she looked like Candy, she had his eyes, like Nelly… His heart started melting, there was still hope for him. They were at his place and Terri-Anne was sleeping in her bedroom. His assistant had gotten that room ready in record time, Before she fell asleep, he went to tuck her in.

\- Are you all right?

\- Yes, but I'm thinking about mommy. I miss her.

\- I'm sorry…

\- You know, I was angry with her for hiding me, but as soon as she knew what was going on, she came back to find you, to show me to you…

\- You know I had a little girl named Nelly?

\- Oh… I have a sister?

\- No, she was sick… she died.

Terri-Anne had tears in her eyes.

\- I'm sorry daddy…

\- Thank you…

\- That's why you're angry with mommy? It's not her fault… you were married to another woman… that's why she lived so far with me…

\- How do you know all that? Did you mummy told you?

\- No, I heard the adults talking… I was wondering why I didn't have any daddy…

\- It's not good to eavesdrop…

\- I know, but you learn a lot of things…

\- It's always better to ask questions if you want answers…

\- All right daddy. What are you going to do about mommy? You're going to stay angry?

\- What do you want me to do?

\- Me? When I argue with a friend, I'm sad and I don't sleep well… so the next day, when I see her in school, I ask her to forgive me and she asked me for forgiveness too… and then we forget and we're friends again and we play and we're happy and we sing…

\- You love to sing…

\- I love to sing, it puts me in a good mood…

\- You put me in a good mood that day in the park

\- You recognized me…

\- You look so much like your mummy and when you told me your name "Terri-Anne" my heart exploded of joy…

\- Mommy is sorry…

\- I know sweetie… say your prayer and sleep.

She got on her knees and said this prayer:

\- Now that I lay down to sleep, I pray to God my soul to keep and if I die before I wake I pray to God my soul to take. Please protect my mommy, because I'm not wither and please let my father forgive her. Amen.

Terry listened to the prayer and all of a sudden, his anger against Candy seemed so trivial… He kissed his daughter on the cheek and hugged her and she went to sleep. He went to the living room and he found his mother who was talking to her agent on the phone. She finished her conversation and looked at her son.

\- You look like hell, shouldn't you be in seventh heaven? You've got a new daughter…

\- Mum…

\- It's Candy, isn't it?

\- She hid my daughter from me!

\- Terry, you were married to another woman…

\- Nelly was sick! Terri-Anne could've save her…

\- Terry please stop… you know damn well that the leuchemia she had was a very rare train and very aggressive and that a bone marrow transplant could've helped her for a while, but that eventually, she would've died from her leuchemia… Candy was hiding, because she couldn't take not being with you… have you ever thought of what she was feeling? She loved you, she probably has plans, and she wanted to marry you… You meet her and what do you do? You make love to her… and you go back to your duty…

\- But I had a duty towards Susanna

\- I know, but by making love to her, you gave her hope, whatever she said, she was hoping deep down inside, that you make your life with her… you did your duty, and she left for the other side of the world, to be far away from you with your daughter, who was probably the only sunshine in her life… I know something about that… Having you near me after my separation from your father, was wonderful.

\- Then, he came to get me…

\- I was devastated when he came to get you… Candy was probably afraid you'd come and get her daughter…

\- I never would've done that…

\- Are you sure?

Terry remained silent. What would he had done if he had learned that Candy had his baby? Would he have left Susanna to go and get her? He didn't know. Susanna was also pregnant right after their wedding… Would he have left her to take his responsibilities? What about little Nelly? Would he have left her to go be with Candy and Terri-Anne? The situation would've been very complicated… In the end, Candy was right not to say anything… And he was angry with her.

\- Stop feeling sorry for yourself and think! Candy staying away, respected your marriage, your engagement and your duty… She didn't want to complicate your life. She came as soon as she learned you were in trouble… She found you as a hobo and you wanted her to bring you her daughter? She probably wanted to do it gradually and she must've felt your bitterness, she didn't want to expose her daughter to that…

\- I never would've hurt her…

\- I know… but she had to protect her daughter at that moment. I'm sorry, but you were a meal on a garbage can cover… The presentation counts…

\- Mum…

\- You were a hobo…

\- You're right. At the hotel reception, they didn't want to believe me when I told them I had a reservation…

\- And I bet you weren't smelling very good either… why don't you reverse the roles for a moment… imagine Candy as a bag lady… would you introduce her to your daughter?

\- I was unfair to Candy… but I was angry…

\- What are you going to do?

\- I want to live with my daughter.

\- You're not going to take her from her mother, I hope?

\- I need Candy mum… I've missed her during all those years…

\- I'm not Candy, said Eleonor

Terry smiled. He took his blazer and he left the suite. He took a taxi to go back to the Andrew Manor.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, there were guests at the Andrew Manor and Candy was getting a lot of attention from a young man from a good family who was trying to get a date out of her.

\- Can we have lunch tomorrow? He said.

\- Malcolm, I don't know my schedule for tomorrow, my daughter is at her father's.

\- So, she's in good hands, or if you'd prefer, we can have dinner together and go to the theatre…

\- I'm sorry for you, said Terry's voice, Candy is not free…  
They turned around at the same time.

\- Terry? Said Candy, is it Terri-Anne? Is she all right?

\- Yes, she's fine, said Terry, I came to speak to you…

\- Oh, she said, excuse-me Malcolm.

Candy walked away with Terry and they went to Albert's office.

\- Candy… I was very angry against you, unfairly, but mostly against myself… When Nelly got sick and she died, I was angry at you… because we made the decision to separate for the good cause, only so that I can find myself deprived of the only good thing in all that fiasco… Finding out that you had had our child, I couldn't believe my eyes… I was even angrier because if we had been together, I wouldn't have suffered from Nelly's death… It hurts to lose a child, it hurts so much! I couldn't take it… I had Nelly and I lost her. Most couple can't get over the death of their child, those who love each other can't get over it most of the time, so for those who don't love each other… my marriage was dead before it started. Nelly's death completely destroyed it. I left everything and became a wanderer… but I had the good sense to leave my affairs to my mother, who took good care of them… Terri-Anne wasn't totally happy today, she was thinking about you, she misses you and me too. If was angry with you, it's because I love you more than anything in the world… I hope I'm not too late… I would like us to be a family with out daughter… I love you Candy. Please forgive me.

Candy listened and tears were coming down her cheeks.

\- I forgive you Terry, she said smiling, I love you Terry.

He approached her and he took her in his arms to kiss her passionately.

The door opened a moment later.

\- Oh! Said Albert smiling.

The lovebirds stopped and looked at him smiling.

\- Well Terry, I was wondering how long it would take you to get your mind back… I'm happy to see you didn't last too long…

\- I just needed a little time to calm down… I'm happy to see that Candy moved on with her life with someone else!

\- And I assure you, it wasn't for lack of suitors, said Albert

\- I know, said Terry , I found one trying to invite her to dinner! I arrived just in time!

\- I wasn't going to accept! Said Candy

\- Where are you going to live? Asked Albert, to Hollywood?

\- Well, said Terry, when I lost everything, my acting job didn't interest me anymore… I don't feel like going back to Hollywood.

\- What about the theatre? Asked Candy

\- In fact, I'd like to see where you and Terri-Anne lived…

\- Really? Why?

\- Terri-Anne is a very happy little girl and so full of life, I'd like to see where she got so happy… what makes her sing so much…

\- Oh Terry! Said Candy smiling, all right!

\- I'm sorry for not fighting for us more… when we met on the plane… I took advantage of you… I'm sorry Candy…

\- You made me a real little knightingale in Terri-Anne. I might regret we didn't stay together, but I don't regret having my little nightingale!

\- Thank you for Terri-Anne, she's wonderful

\- How was…?

\- Nelly? I'm going to show you pictures…

\- I'm sorry, if I had know before… Maybe Terri-Anne could've saved her

\- The leukemia she had was incurable, Terri-Anne couldn't have saved her, so don't think about that…

\- I'm sorry. I can't imagine losing my Terri-Anne… to lose your daughter

\- It was hell… but thanks to you, all hope I thought was lost, came back to me… Terri-Anne is my last hope. Thank you for coming Freckles, thank you for coming back to save me. Candice White Andre, will you marry me?

\- Yes Terry! Said Candy jumping to his neck!

\- Incredible! Said Terry

\- What?

\- I was in Central Park a few days ago and a gypsy woman read my palm and she told me my destiny was in the windy city…

\- You do fortune tellers Terry? Said Candy smiling

\- No, I helped her son who fell on the ground and to thank me, she read my palm for free…

\- Oh… and you believe that?

\- She told me and I can still hear her… I told her: I don't believe those things… and she told me: You believe in destiny, right? And I said: "No, I don't believe in destiny, otherwise I wouldn't be here in a park wandering like a homeless person…" and she told me: "Destiny it's us Terry, you have make sure your destiny is beautiful… and I said "poppycock!" and she said: "The windy city… you'll find answer in the windy city Terry… the windy city…and I said: "What? But what do you mean? And she repeated: "The windy city Terry… the windy city… good bye and thank you again! Then I heard two girls talking about Chicago and their name were Andrea and Anna… coincidence? I think not. So I came here in Chicago and I met you and then I met our little angel…

\- That's wonderful…, said Candy smiling

They kissed for a long time… Eliza and the other arrived in the office.

\- Well who am I seeing! Terrence darling! You've come back!

\- I came to get Candy…

\- Good, said Archie, because if you came to insult her again, I would've beat you up…

\- Careful, you might be the one getting beat up, said Terry

\- That's enough both of you! Said Candy.

\- I suppose your tastes haven't changed much since your days in the streets, said Eliza.

\- Well no Eliza, I love stable girls, you know that! Said Terry

Terry smiled, a little ashamed.

\- Annie, I'm getting married! I need a dress! Said Candy

\- Wonderful! Said Annie, my favourite !

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The Chicago Manor was decorated for Candy and Terry's wedding, Terri-Anne was the most happy little girl in the world. Her parents were getting married and they were going to leave America to go to Laor…

A leak arrived to the reporters ears about the return of Terrence Grandchester to civilisation and that hew as going to marry his high school sweetheart who had given him a little girl…

Susanna learned the news by her agent.

\- Susanna? Have you heard the news?

\- What news?

\- You ex-husband came back …

\- Really? I'm wondering if Candy has anything to do with that…

\- How do you know?

\- How do I know what?

\- That he's going to marry a woman named Candice White Andrew?

\- What?

\- Yes, they even have a little girl…

\- A little girl… , said Susanna thinking about her little Nelly

\- I'm sorry Susanna, I wasn't thinking…

\- No, thanks for the information…

She took her phone and called Hunter.

\- Hunter…

\- Susanna…

\- Hi! Can I talk to him?

\- Wait a moment, I'll see if he's available

A few moments went bay and finally, she heard the voice of her ex-husband.

\- Hello?

\- Terry?

\- Yes…

\- Are you all right?

\- I'm fine, what about you?

\- I'm fine… I heard you're marrying Candy…

\- Yes…

\- And you have a little girl…

\- We do…

\- I'm sorry for everything ,for the emotional blackmail… you were destined to be with her… You should've been a family…

\- Susanna… it's no use regretting now. I loved Nelly with all my heart

\- But without my stubbornness, a poor little girl wouldn't have been born to die!

\- There's a reason for everything Susanna. I wouldn't change my moments with Nelly for anything in the world.

\- Thank you Terry. I'm happy for you. Good luck. I wish you all the happiness.

\- Good luck Susanna. Thanks for your phone call.

Terry was surprised to have been so calm while talking to Susanna. By forgiving Candy, he took off a weight off him that was there since their separation. He had also forgiven Susanna…Candy was looking at him, They were together in the living room of the Manor.

\- It was Susanna, he said.

\- How is she?

\- She's fine, she wishes us all the happiness in the world.

\- That's nice of her.

\- We've grown, we're more mature…

\- We have to go to the airport, to pick up my father…

\- Let's go…

The little family went to O'Hare airport. The Duke was very handsome and very elegant. Terry was very happy to see his father, despite himself.

\- Dad! He said hugging him

\- Terrence!

\- You know Candy…

\- Your Grace, said Candy

\- Hello Candy

\- And her is my little nightingale, Terri-Anne

\- Nightingale? Said the duke

\- She loves to sing, said Candy.

\- Oh… hello my beautiful one.

\- Hello grand father! Said Terri-Anne singing

He carried her in his arms.

\- Nightingale? Sing something for me…

\- All right… _**"**_ _ **Jesus loves me yes he does, for the bible tells me so… "**_

When they arrived at the manor, they found Eleonor have a big conversation with Albert. The duke was a little jealous, but he had made his choice and he has lost the women he loved… He was happy to see that his son has followed her trace despite what he had done and the he had taken back the woman he love before it was too late. He spent a lot of time with his granddaughter whom he loved a lot.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The ceremony happened in the garden decorated with Anthony's white roses, the "Sweet Candy". Candy was wearing a pretty dress with no sleeves which showed her nice and slim body. Terry had gain a little bit of weight and he was very handsome in his while tuxedo. Terri-Anne was the little flower girl with a beautiful white dress and a crown of flowers on her head, but she was also the singer. She sang with joy with all her heart.

"Today is the wedding celebration of my parents, May God give them good health, long live, prosperity."

Her voice was pure and beautiful. She sang with the choir for the rest of the ceremony. There were a lot of guests. Eleonor had invited people from Hollywood.

Came the time for the vows.

\- I Terrence take thee Candice, to be my wife before God, whom had reunited us to love you and cherish you like Christ love the church and sacrificed himself for it, to guide and share the experiences of life with you by following God. May we grow in his grace together in the love of Jesus Christ our saviour. I love you Candy. Thank you for our daughter Terri-Anne.

\- And with this ring I take you Terrence as my husband,in front of God who had reunited us, to love you , to cherish you, to submit myself to you and to live the experiences of life and follow God by his grace, we're going to grow together for the love of Christ, our Lord and Saviour. I love you Terry. Thank you for our daughter Terri-Anne.

\- By the power invested in me, I now declare you, husband, wife and a family. You can kiss the bride…  
Candy and Terry kissed. The ceremony was over; it was now the time for the reception. An Hollywood producer came to see Terry.

\- Congratulations buddy!

\- Thank you…

\- Your little nightingale, you don't want to make her a star?

\- What? In Hollywood's hell? My little angel? You're kidding right?

\- No, I'm serious

\- And I'm telling you that I'm not getting my little girl in Hollywood's hell, said Terry

\- But it could bring back your career

\- I don't need my career, and if that was the case, there is no way I;m going to use my daughter that way…!

Terry walked away from him. Candy had heard him. She followed him.

\- Thank you, she said

\- What for?

\- For what you said to the producer…

\- I'm not going to use m y daughter like that… even if I needed money, I was going to work, not make my daughter work… She sing because she likes it…if we start pressuring her to sing, it won't be fun anymore for her…

\- As a matter of fact… you surprise me my love. I love you!

\- I love you too Candy.

Candy and Terry went on their honeymoon with their daughter on the Pacific Island of Laor. Terry signed in to Candy's organisation and started to help people too and he felt better. He was teaching English and was teaching them acting during his free time. The years passed in the streets doing nothing feeling sorry for himself seemed like such a waste of time. There were more important things in life, like teaching poor children how to read. His family got bigger, Candy gave him a son and he was just craze with joy. He never thought he could be happier…

Destiny was a strange thing, it guides you some time on one side only for you to realise that it wasn't the good way to go. But life was made like that, it had highs and lows, only when we're down in the dumps, you shouldn't lose hope, because God has a wonderful plan for each of us and as long as we're alive, there's hope. Terry's last hope was his daughter Terri-Anne.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
